The One and Only
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Castle convinces Beckett to join him on a week long book signing! The week is filled with laughter, fun, and flirtacious teasing. What could this lead to? What happens when Beckett doesn't tell her boyfriend? How will the week go for Castle and Beckett?
1. Chapter 1

**The One and Only**

AN: This only my second Castle FF. The other was only a one-shot, but this one won't be. I hope you like it! This takes place during season three!

* * *

><p>Richard Castle walked nervously into the precinct with two cups of coffee in his hands. He walked up behind he favorite homicide detective and placed her coffee next to her computer. "Your coffee, Miss Beckett." He said with a smile.<p>

"Thanks, Castle." She said, not looking up from the papers on her desk.

"Anything exciting?" Rick said, noticing her concentration.

Kate looked up and met his eyes. "Nope. Just paperwork." She said. "Want to help?" She said with a small smile.

"Nah." He said. "I find it more fascinating to sit and watch you."

"Creepy." She said. "Not fascinating; creepy."

Rick chuckled at her comment. _Ask her! _He said to himself. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Uh, do you have a minute?" He said.

"If this is about yesterday's episode of Temptation Lane, I haven't seen it yet." She said, not looking up.

Rick smiled. "It's not. It's something else."

Kate glanced up to see the nervous expression on his face. She pushed her work aside and gave him her full attention. "What is it Castle?"

"Well, um, I'm going on another book tour for _Naked Heat_…" He began.

Kate couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips. "How long will you be gone?" She interrupted.

"I'm not finished," He said, looking at her confused expression before continuing. "I want you to come with me."

Kate froze. He wanted her to come? Why? "Uh, why?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that the readers love Nikki Heat, and I thought that they'd love to me the real 'Nikki Heat.'" He said with hopeful eyes.

Kate smiled. "I doubt that." She said.

"It's true!" He said. "You wouldn't believe how popular you are in all of the blogs and the fan letters. They would LOVE to meet you!" He said.

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Yo! Beckks!" Esposito said as he and Ryan walked up behind them. "You should go! They really would love it!"

Ryan nodded in agreement. "They do talk about you in blogs."

"You read my blogs?" Castle said, looking at Ryan.

"Sometimes." He muttered.

There was a long awkward silence before Castle spoke up. "What do you say?"

"How long?" Beckett said without thinking.

"It's a short one; only one week." Castle said.

The boys all stood with their eyes focused on the detective.

"Guys, I don't think Montgomery would let me leave for a week."

"Already covered." Castle said, waving at Montgomery through the glass window of his office.

"You…" Beckett began with a smile.

"I know." He said with a lop-sided grin.

Kate sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go."

"Great!" Castle said, hopping from his chair. "We leave tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Kate said.

Ryan, Esposito, and Castle walked away laughing, leaving Kate at her desk.

She leaned back in her chair. She was excited, but yet nervous. She didn't know why, but she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, I know! Chapters to come will be longer!<strong>

**If you read this chapter, please review! Even if you didn't like it! I want to hear your opinions! **

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One and Only**

**Chapter Two**

AN: Thanks for all of the feedback! So many story subscriptions! I loved it and the reviews! If you subscribe, I'd love for a review too. If you have any suggestions or things you might want to see, you have to tell me! :D

* * *

><p>Kate walked through the doors of the morgue, she knew that Lanie would be leaving soon, and she wanted to catch her.<p>

"Hey, girl!" Lanie said to Beckett as she cleaned some tools in the sink.

"Hi." Kate said, nervously.

Lanie noticed the nervous expression on her friend's face. It was an expression that was so rare that Lanie couldn't help get nervous herself at the sight of it. Also, it was odd for the detective to be at the morgue at that hour. "Are you okay?" She asked, putting the tools away.

Kate sighed. "Yes, I just need to talk to you about something." Kate said, walking over and hopping up and sitting on the table.

Lanie walked over and stood next to her. "Spill it."

"Castle invited me to go on a week long book tour with him for _Naked Heat._" Kate said, as if it were something terrible. She looked at her friend who had an emotionless look on her face.

"And?" She said.

"I agreed to go."

Lanie felt like jumping for joy. It was no secret that she was rooting for them; in fact, she didn't know a single person who wasn't. "Then why are you acting so strange?"

Kate sighed and jumped off of the table. "I don't know!" She sighed. "I'm nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Lanie said. "I mean, you're just partners right. I'm sure the book signing will go very professional." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lanie!" She half whined. "Help me!"

"With what?" Lanie said. "You have to tell me why you're nervous."

"It's just, I think Castle and I, at least I, maybe I…" She trailed off.

"Well spit out!" Lanie said. She knew what her friend was trying to say, but she had to hear it from her mouth.

"I-I think things between Castle and I are more than just a partnership." She said.

"Well, duh!" Lanie said. "For the past three years you two have been following each other around like lost puppies!" She said with a smile.

"I'm just afraid that things might change between us." She whispered.

Lanie noticed the concern in her voice and stopped joking around. "That would be good right?"

"I don't know. I'm not great with relationships." She muttered.

Lanie walked over and patted her arm. "Girl, you're going to be fine." She smiled. "Now, get your ass home and start packing."

Kate smiled at her before hugging her. "Thanks Lanie." She smiled. "I'll text you after I leave." She said, leaving the room.

"Yes!" Lanie said out loud after the homicide detective was out of sight. If they didn't get together now, she was going to go crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>This was short too! I just needed to explain Beckett's feelings. After the trip begins, the chapters will be longer, I promise! <strong>

**Please don't forget to review! It motivates me to write faster! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

AN: Wow, thanks for all of the story subscriptions! I loved it! :D Keep it up, and throw some reviews in there too! ;)

* * *

><p>A very cheery murder mystery author walked through the door of his loft with a huge smile on his face. She said yes! She said YES! He hadn't been that excited or happy in a long time. The happiness didn't go unnoticed by his mother and daughter.<p>

"Hey kiddo, care to share with us what has you so happy?" Martha said with a laugh at the smile on her son's face.

"Yeah dad, please share." Alexis added with a smile.

Castle hung his coat up and turned to his family. "She said yes!" He said.

"She said yes?" Martha said. "Oh! She said yes!" She said, realizing what her son was talking about.

Alexis looked confused at her father and grandmother. "Who said yes? What are you guys talking about?"

"Beckett agreed to go on the _Naked Heat_ book tour with your father!" Martha exclaimed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Alexis looked at the happy face on her father. She liked Beckett, but she tended to get her father in trouble. Whenever they were together, she was worried for his safety. Because of her, he was almost blown up because of a bomb, walked into a burning apartment building, and risked his life countless other times. "Why? Is it because of a case?" She asked.

Castle shook his head. "No, a lot of the fans want to meet the real Nikki Heat." He said.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Alexis asked.

Castle shrugged with a smile.

"Just be careful. Whenever you two are together, one of you usually ends up close to death." Alexis said.

Castle noticed the tone in his daughter's voice. She was very protective of him, which he found sweet, but it caused a lot of anger towards Kate, which he didn't like. "We'll be safe. It's just a book signing." He said, patting her arm.

"You better." Alexis said, turning with a small smile to leave the room.

Castle's happiness faded a little as he watched her leave.

"Don't worry about her." Martha said. "She just loves you."

Castle nodded. "I know."

Martha smiled at her son and gave him a mischievous smile. "So, what are your plans for this book tour?"

Castle gave his mother a confused look. "Uh, to sign autographs and meet fans."

Martha sighed. "You mean to tell me, that you invited the woman you love on a week long trip and you have no plan?"

"Mother, Beckett is a very…complicated person. I don't want to scare her away." He paused. "I don't want to lose her."

"Oh Richard," Martha sighed. "That's sweet darling, but neither of you are getting any younger." She said, turning and walking to the couch.

Castle sighed and followed after her. "I understand that, but I don't want to pressure her."

Martha nodded. "Okay kiddo, but I hope you do something before it's too late." She said walking up the stairs as Alexis had.

Castle sighed as he sat down on the couch. Would he scare her away? How would she react? He could never be sure; she was unpredictable, which was one thing he loved about her, but it could also be frustrating. Sometimes he just wished he knew if she needed him as much as he needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think! Tell me in your reviews! See that button right down there? It loves you; press it! (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**AN: Thanks for all of the story subscriptions and reviews I love them so much! Keep it up! I probably won't be able to update until next weekend. I have bowling practice all next week, but I'll try to write in study hall. Enough of my blabbering…(:**

* * *

><p>Beckett was lying lazily across her couch watching a re-run of Temptation Lane when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She sighed and pulled it from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Lanie. She muted the T.V. and answered her phone.<p>

"Beckett." She answered out of habit.

Lanie sighed. "Girl, you know it's me. Why do you have to answer the phone like that?"

Kate laughed. "Sorry, just a habit."

"So, when are you leaving with Writer Boy?" Lanie asked.

"I'm meeting him at the loft at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going?" Lanie asked curiously.

Beckett sighed. "I don't know. He told me that Paula was sending us somewhere humid and to pack something for warm weather, but he didn't say why." She paused. "And before we leave the city, he has a signing at The Strand."

"That sounds fun; somewhere warm. Are you excited to meet the fans?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "They're Castle's fans. Not mine."

"I don't know." Lanie said. "They talk about Nikki Heat and 'Detective Beckett' all the time in his blogs."

"You read his blogs too?" Kate said with a laugh.

"Sometimes." Lanie said. "What did Josh say when you told him?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I didn't tell him." She said casually.

"What!" Lanie yelled, causing Beckett to jump. "You aren't going to tell him?"

"No. Why should I? It's not a big deal." She said, flipping through a magazine that was sitting on her coffee table.

"Honey," Lanie began. "You don't think it's a big deal that you're going away with another man for a week without telling your boyfriend?"

"No, Josh is in Haiti anyway. And it's just Castle."

"Just Castle? Not even three hours ago, you admitted that you think your relationship is more than just a partnership." Lanie said.

Kate was silent. Lanie was right. She couldn't sit there and pretend like it was nothing when it wasn't. But did she need to tell Josh? He wouldn't be back from Haiti for at least a week.

"Kate?" Lanie said, noticing her friend's silence.

"Sorry." Kate mumbled. "Just thinking."

"Want me to come over?" Lanie asked, noticing Kate's tone.

"You don't have to." Kate said.

"I'll be over in fifteen." Lanie said, hanging up the phone before Kate could reply.

Kate smiled and sat her phone on the coffee table before un-muting the T.V.

* * *

><p>Castle smiled and he sat at the kitchen table and read through his fan mail. Most of the mail received was praise about the Nikki Heat series. In almost every letter, a fan mentioned how wonderful Beckett sounded. "You have no idea." He thought to himself.<p>

He was so focused on the letters, he didn't notice Alexis walk up behind him.

"Dad?" She said, causing her father to jump.

"Yeah, Lex?" He asked, sitting the letter down.

Alexis took a seat across from him before beginning. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." She paused. "I just get nervous when you're with Beckett. You guys are always in danger." She smiled. "I always forget that she's a trained cop."

Rick smiled at his daughter. Her concern was touching. "It's okay. I know you just worry about me."

"I worry about her too. She's almost been killed so many times." Alexis said, thinking about the only real female figure in her life besides her Gram.

"She's New York city's greatest detective, and is amazing with a gun. She can handle herself." Rick said, thinking about his partner.

Alexis smiled at the look on her father's face whenever he talked about Beckett. She had never seen him act this way about a woman before; not her mother or Gina. "Dad, I don't think I want to come on this book tour." She said.

Rick looked at his daughter, confused. "Why not? It's going to be fun. And you always get along great with Beckett."

"Oh. I know! Beckett is great, it's just that I-I" She paused trying to find a good lie. "I have a bunch of tests this week, and Ash and I have a date Friday night." She said.

Rick sighed. "Okay, well we'll miss you."

Alexis smiled and nodded. She wanted to ask her father so many questions. _Does she make you happy? Do you love her? Do all of the songs make sense?_ But for once, she felt that she couldn't ask him something. She stood and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She said. "Wake me up so I see you guys before you leave tomorrow."

Rick nodded. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." Alexis said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Rick looked back down at the letters and smiled.

"_Detective Nikki Heat sounds amazing. Is this Kate Beckett the same? I don't think it's possible for a ficiton character to be so real."_

"Believe me, you're not the only one who thinks Kate Beckett is too good to be true." He whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kate yawned and sat up. It took her a second before she remembered that she and Lanie hand fallen asleep on the couch. She pulled her feet from under Lanie's head and stood to get a glass of water. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:00 a.m. She decided to shower and start getting ready.<p>

As she slipped out of the room, Lanie rolled over and fell onto the floor with a loud thud and a "Shit!"

Kate laughed at the sound and popped her head into the living room to laugh at her friend who was standing up.

"Get your ass in the shower." Lanie said to Kate when she noticed her laughter.

When Kate disappeared, Lanie wandered into the bedroom to look at the clothes she was packing. Kate didn't always have the greatest fashion sense and she knew she needed all the help she could get.

Kate wrapped a towel around herself before walking into her bedroom to find Lanie looking through her suitcase.

"Lanie?" She said.

Lanie zipped Kate's suitcase and smiled at her. "I'm impressed. These clothes are nice."

"Well, I'm glad you approve." Kate said. "Now get out." She said, gently pushing her from the room.

Lanie went and got herself dressed and waited for Kate.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, Kate appeared from her room with curled hair, fresh make up, jeans, and a black long sleeved sweater.

"Gorgeous." Lanie said when Kate stepped from her room. "I'm going to head home. You need to leave, too." Lanie said.

Kate nodded and the two women disappeared from Kate's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Rate it for me in a review! On a scale of 1-5; what was this chapter?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and subscriptions. They mean so much! Sorry for the long wait; I'll try to work on that. And, in case you are looking for more reading, I have a new fic titled 'My Mistake'. It's about Beckett and Castle after she shows up at his book signing in Rise. Okay, enough advertising. :D**

* * *

><p>"Richard, you better hurry up. She'll be here any minute now." Martha said as she watched her son run down the stairs.<p>

"Mother, if you had the choice, where would you rather go? Los Angeles or Florida?" Castle asked his mother. He was running out of time. Paula was letting him pick where he was going for this book tour; which had never happened before. He told Beckett that Paula had decided, just in case he made a bad choice. He told Beckett somewhere warm, since it was February and freezing in New York.

"You haven't decided yet?" Martha said with a sigh. "I don't know Richard. Florida is just a giant retirement home and you both just got back from Los Angeles." She said.

Castle sighed as he slipped his shoes on. "Which do you think Beckett would like?"

Martha stood from the couch and walked to get a glass of water. "Darling, you know the woman better than I do."

Castle sighed in frustration. That was the problem. He knew Beckett, but he didn't. There was so much mystery about her that sometimes it was as if he knew nothing. He decided to ask Alexis for help. He walked to the bottom of the staircase and yelled her name. "Alexis! Come here! Alexis!" He yelled until his seventeen year old daughter appeared at the top of the stairs. She wiped her tired eyes with a yawn.

"What is it, dad?"

"Florida or LA?"

"You haven't decided yet!" She said, just as Martha had.

"Alexis…" He almost whined.

Alexis sighed. Florida or LA? "I'm going to say Florida, even though it doesn't make much sense when you would have more fans in LA, but you guys could always go to Disney World." She said with a smile.

Castle smiled. "I don't think Beckett is the Disney World type. I bet she doesn't even like Disney movies."

"Everyone likes Disney movies." Alexis said.

Castle sighed. "Alexis, where?" He paused. "And try not to base your decision on the attractions in the area."

"Florida I guess." Alexis said, walking down the stairs. "But LA has Disney Land."

"Get away from Disney!" Castle laughed.

Alexis giggled before joining her Gram in the kitchen.

Castle grabbed his phone to call Paula. _Florida it is. _He thought to himself.

Alexis looked at Martha. "If they go on a weeklong trip together and still don't get together, I'm giving up all hope."

Martha nodded. "They are too stubborn."

Alexis was about to add but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Alexis started towards the door but was beat by her father.

Castle took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal Beckett.

"Hey, Castle." She said.

"Hi." He said, stepping out of the way for her to walk inside.

"Kate, darling!" Martha said, greeting the woman with a hug.

"Hi Martha." Kate said, returning the hug with a smile.

"How are you dear?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Great and you?" Kate responded. She loved seeing Martha and Alexis. Martha always had that motherly loving vibe, which Kate liked. She always seemed like she always cared. Alexis was different, but just as great. She kept Castle in line, basically being the parent. She also reminded her a lot of herself.

"Wonderful." Martha said, before turning to her son. "Go get your bags."

Castle nodded and went upstairs. Martha directed Kate to the kitchen.

Alexis smiled at the homicide detective. "Hi, Detective Beckett."

Kate smiled. "Alexis, its Kate."

Alexis nodded. "Sorry Kate." She paused. "Are you excited for the trip?"

"I'd be more excited if I knew where we were going. I was told to pack clothes for warm weather." She said.

Martha smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

Kate sighed. "I figured I wouldn't get help from you two."

The three women didn't notice Rick walk into the kitchen. "Ready?" He said, startling them.

Kate nodded. "Yep, let's go."

Rich hugged his mother and daughter, as did Kate.

They turned to leave, trying to hide their smiles.

"Wait!" Alexis said.

Kate and Rick turned to look at her. "What is it?" Rick said.

Alexis smiled. "Kate, do you like Disney movies?"

Kate shrugged. "Yeah, who doesn't?"

Alexis laughed. "Told ya." She said to her father.

"Goodbye." He said with a smile, leading Kate from the loft.

Alexis and Martha watched them leave. They loved Kate. She was great for Rick and they knew it. They just prayed that this little trip would help them realize that.

After they were outside, Kate spoke up. "Where are we going?" She asked with hopeful eyes. She wouldn't admit that she was excited, but she literally jumping up and down inside.

"You'll have to wait." Rick said.

"Castle, I hate surprises." She said as Castle grabbed her bag from her trunk for her.

"Too bad." He said with a lopsided grin, sitting her bag in the trunk of his car. He handed her the keys, knowing that he shouldn't even bother. She took them and hopped in the car, followed by Castle on the passenger's side.

* * *

><p>Short. I know. It also isn't the best chapter. I wanted to add a little more Martha and Alexis before Castle and Beckett left. The next chapter with be the book signing and then they'll leave. (:<p>

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The One and Only

Chapter Six

**AN: Okay, here the story should start getting interesting. I'm surprised you guys have stuck around for the boring stuff. (: Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Beckett focused on the road ahead of her as she approached the Strand bookstore.<p>

"How many people are you expecting?" She asked.

"I don't know." Castle said. "Last time, people were lined up out the door."

"Wow." Kate said. "People wait that long to see you?" She said with an evil grin.

Castle smiled at his partner. "If I remember correctly, I believe you stood in one of those lines before." He said, returning the sly grin.

"Touché."

She parked near the entrance of the bookstore and they walked inside, avoiding all of the fans. They were greeted by the store owner and were directed to a small table near a stack of _Naked Heat_ hardcovers. They took their seats and were advised that they would let fans inside in about ten minutes. The owner handed them each coffee from the Starbucks that was located inside the store, and a Sharpie.

Kate took hers and looked at Castle with a confused expression. "Why do I need a Sharpie?" She asked.

"To sign autographs." Castle said, giving her a weird look. "You know Beckett, you might be the best cop in New York, but sometimes I think you forget to think."

She ignored his comment. "People are going to want my autograph?"

Castle smiled. "You really don't understand just how famous you are, do you?"

"I guess not." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ready?" The heard the owner say as he reached for the door handle.

"Ready." Castle said with a smile.

Beckett took a deep breath as she saw the doors open and fans shuffle in. They all scurried around, picking up copies of the book and forming lines. The first person to approach them was a man who looked about mid thirties. He flashed them a nervous smile as he handed Rick his book.

"Hi," Castle greeted him. "Who am I making this out to?"

"Hi, to Brad." He said. "I'm a huge fan I've read all of your books, and the Nikki Heat series is defiantly my favorite."

"I glad to hear it." He said smiling warmly, as he glanced to his left. "This is Detective Beckett." He said, sliding the book over for her to sign.

The dark brown eyes of the man widened slightly. "The Detective Beckett?"

"The One and Only." Rick replied, glancing at the blushing brunette.

Kate looked up and smiled at the man. "Nice to meet you." She said, handing him his book.

Brad reached out and shook hands with Castle and then Beckett before turning to leave. He stopped to tell the woman who was next in line something. She whispered it to the person behind her and before you knew it, the whole line was smiling at looking at Beckett.

Castle leaned over. "Told you." He whispered in her ear.

"Why do they care so much?" She asked. She didn't understand their fascination with a homicide detective from New York.

"Well, you're fascinating." He said with a smile.

Beckett blushed and smiled up at the woman in front of them.

"Hi!" Castle said. "Who is this for?" He asked.

"Michelle." She replied before looking at Beckett.

"Hi." Beckett said to the woman.

"This is…" Castle began.

"Detective Beckett." The woman finished. "I know." She smiled. "We all know." She said, turning to look at the others in the line.

Castle smiled as he watched Kate finish signing the book and hand it to Michelle. "It was nice to meet you, Michelle."

She nodded with muffled a muffled thank you before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Beckett stood and stretched her legs as the last fan left the book store. Castle stood along with her and stretched.<p>

"That went well." She stated.

"Yes," He began. "Just wait. Whenever I go to a different state, it's ten times worse. I don't live there, you know? It's different for them."

Beckett nodded, secretly happy. The book signing was actually a lot of fun. It was a little bizarre to see how many people knew her, but they were all kind.

Castle thanked the store owner before he and Kate slipped out the back door and into his car. Beckett put the keys into the ignition and looked at Castle. "The airport?" She assumed.

Castle nodded. "Our flight leaves in about two hours. I think we should change out of our sweaters and jeans before we take off and it will take forever to get through security." She complained.

"Not for me." She smiled slyly and pointed to her badge attached to her hip.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Rub it in."  
>Beckett navigated through the New York traffic and arrived at the airport within twenty minutes. They parked, grabbed their bags, and left the car; Martha and Alexis were picking it up later. They walked inside and walked until they found restrooms. Castle told Beckett to change while he went and got their tickets.<p>

When he returned, Beckett was still in the restroom. Castle quickly changed into cargo shirts and a simple red polo shirt, and waited for Beckett to finish.

Beckett emerged from the restroom wearing dark brown mid-thigh shorts and a purple t-shirt.

Castle smiled at her. He was so surprised that she came, and he was loving every minute of it. He couldn't wait to see how the rest of their week would go.

"Ready to figure out where we're going?" Castle asked as they walked to security checking.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Castle handed her the plane tickets and waited for a reaction. She smiled as she looked down at the paper.

Castle stared at her, no expression. Her initial smile faded and she was just staring at the tickets. He mentally kicked himself for not choosing LA.

"Florida?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes.

He hesitated. "Uh, yeah, well I mean, I'm sorry if you don't want to…"

A huge smile formed on her face. "I used to come to Florida every summer with my parents when I was little."

Castle smiled back as a wave of relief washed over him. "Mother used to take me all of the time too."

Beckett took one more look at the tickets before handing them back to Castle. "We were planning to go back the summer before she was killed." She said, quickly pushing away the memories and cursing herself for bringing them up.

"I'm sorry." Castle said, placing a hand on her forearm.

She smiled up at him and shook her head. "It's fine." She looked at his arm and gently pulled away and began walking forward. She looked over her shoulder to see Castle behind her. "C'mon. Keep up Castle." She said with a smile.

Castle grinned and followed after her.

She lifted her badge and walked through security before turning around to watch Castle with airport security, which would defiantly be a show.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I might explode before Monday, Kill Shot! And then I watched all of the sneak peeks which made it worse. And THEN I saw a promo picture for Cuffed, which doesn't air until December 5th! GAH!<strong>

**Okay, okay, back to the story! What did you think? Review! Please? Don't make me beg. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>"What was Alexis' question about?" Beckett asked as she and Castle sat in the airplane. Luckily for her, the flight was only about an hour; she hated airplanes.<p>

"The one about the Disney movies?" Castle asked, sitting his magazine down. He was bored and mentally kicked himself for not fighting Beckett for the window seat.

Beckett nodded with a small smiled.

"Oh," He began. "I told her that you didn't seem like the Disney type." He said making air quotations around the words 'Disney type'.

She gave him a look and turned in her seat so that she was facing him. "What do you mean, 'I don't seem the type'?" She said, mimicking his actions.

Castle immediately regretted his words when he looked up to see 'The Look.' "Uh, it's just that," He fought for words. "Disney movies are really soft and sweet." He said.

"And I'm not soft or sweet?" She asked, turning forward in her seat. "I'm hurt Rick."

Castle was really regretting his words now. "Well, Uh, I don't know." He paused. "You're sweet; you've been soft before." He said with a smile.

Beckett couldn't help the huge grin on her face at the comment. She tried to hide it, but knew she wasn't doing a very good job. She couldn't help the feeling it gave her when he called her sweet. She would be the first to admit, Detective Beckett wasn't sweet and defiantly wasn't the Disney type; Kate Beckett however, was a different story. "You think I'm sweet?" She asked, turning in her seat to face him again.

Castle nodded.

"When?" She asked, trying to recall a time when Detective Beckett had been sweet.

Castle grinned as a memory shined in his head. "Do you remember when little Angela went missing?" He asked. "I hadn't been around for a while."

Beckett nodded. "Of course I remember. It was one of the scariest cases I've worked." She said, admitting her fear of that case. "What about it?"

"When we found Angela, you went and got her." Castle smiled. "The way you were with that baby; you're going to make an amazing mother some day." He said as he stared into her green eyes.

As she stared into his blue eyes, she didn't know how to react. Inside she could've been crying. It wasn't often that anyone said something like that to her before.

She tore her eyes away from his, as she did every time it happened. She didn't always want to turn away. There was something different about his eyes. His child-like personality reflected off of them and radiated a warm sense of security that she loved. They made her feel safe, but whenever she felt safe, she felt the need to pull away. She didn't know what it was about feeling safe that made her feel so…vulnerable.

Castle looked down at his hands. She always did that. He hated it. They always found themselves staring into each other's eyes, only to have her look away. He loved the little moments. She temporarily opened up and he could view Kate Beckett. Her soft eyes showed authority and tough hardness, but they also reflected an almost child-like innocence. She always pulled away before he could dig deeper into the realms of Beckett.

Beckett found the silence almost unbearable, but she didn't know what to say.

"What's your favorite?" Castle asked.

Beckett turned and gave him a confused look. "Favorite?"

"Disney movie." He said with a grin.

"Oh," She said, smiling as an answer popped into her head. "_Bambi._"

Castle smiled. "_Bambi?_ Why?"

She turned to face him with a huge smile on her face. "When I was six, my mom went out of town for a case. She was gone for a week and I missed her like crazy." She paused. "When she came home, she had bought me a present."

"_Bambi._" Castle said with a smile.

Beckett nodded. "We sat down and watched it. She held me in her arms as I cried when Bambi's mom was killed." She paused for a minute. She had never realized the irony of it. She had been naming _Bambi_ as he favorite movie for years and had never noticed the similarities it had to her own like. She, just like Bambi, had had her mother ripped away from her at a young age. She shook the thought and smiled again. "After that, every time she left, my dad and I watched _Bambi_. What about you?" She asked.

Castle stared at her, though she thought he didn't notice he did. Over the years, he had become almost an expert at knowing when Beckett was thinking of her mother. Sometimes, he didn't know how she didn't cry. He felt as if he could cry just at the memories she shared with him. He often just wanted to tell her it's okay to cry, but he was aware of the consequences of that comment. He admired her bravery, but he didn't like her keeping things bottled up.

"Castle! What Disney movie?" She asked, staring at him intently.

He smiled at her. "Peter Pan."

"I like that one." She smiled. "Why?"

Castle gave her a 'you seriously don't know? Look.' "The kids can fly! How cool is that?"

"Oh Castle." She whispered as she turned forward in her chair.

Castle chuckled as he lifted his magazine, but he wasn't reading. He was focusing on the week he was going to share with New York's finest detective.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait! Okay, I know I promise longer chapters every update, but I promise! They're coming! Don't forget to review! =^.^=<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Beckett glanced over to her partner who was asleep in the seat next to her. He had fallen asleep shortly after they finished talking. It was only about an hour long flight but he still drifted off to sleep. She sighed as she turned to look out the window. She was incredibly bored.

"Ma'am?" The flight attendant said.

Beckett turned and smiled up at the small blonde woman. "Hi." She said.

The woman smiled back and pointed to Castle. "You might want to wake your husband." She said. "We're landing very soon."

A blush rushed to Beckett's cheeks. "Uh, we're just friends." She managed to spit out.

The flight attendant had an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry." She said before walking away.

Beckett looked down to the face of her sleeping partner. His head was tilted back and rested on the seat. "Castle?" She whispered. "Castle?" She said, gently shaking his shoulders. She sighed in frustration. "Rick!" She said, poking at his cheek. "RICK!" She finally yelled, causing him to jump and all of the other passengers to look in their direction.

Her face turned red with embarrassment as Castle's eyes opened and he jumped at her voice. All of the other passengers chuckled before turning away.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Beckett asked with a smirk.

Castle grinned. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Well, I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper. I had the whole plane staring before you finally woke up." She said in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "Next time, I'll make a list of my flaws and special needs before you go away with me."

Beckett rolled her eyes with a smile as the plane landed.

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett picked up there bags at the baggage claim and walked over to stand near a wall.<p>

"I have a cab picking us up and taking us to the hotel." Castle said.

Beckett nodded. "That him?" She said, pointing to a young cab driver holding a sign reading 'Castle'.

"I guess so." Castle said, leading Beckett over to the man.

"You Richard Castle?" The man asked.

Castle nodded ad they followed him outside. He took their bags and put them in the trunk. He opened the door and Beckett slid in, followed by Castle. The cab driver knew where to go, The Crowne Plaza in Orlando. Castle knew that is wasn't a five-star hotel, but he liked it and the service was great. He booked him and Beckett separate rooms next to each other on the third floor.

When they arrived, Castle paid the driver and him and Beckett exited the cab to retrieve their bags. Castle offered to carry Beckett's but she being Beckett, refused. A bellhop met them outside and carried their bags to the front desk, where he sat them down and hurried off to help another guest.

Castle smiled at the receptionist. "Hello." He said.

"Name please."

"Richard Castle. I booked rooms 117B and 118B" He said.

"Uh, sir you must have a mistake." She said. "You only booked 118B."

Castle shook his head with a confused look. "No, I made sure to book two rooms."

"Well," The woman said, glancing between Beckett and Castle. "You only have one room."

Beckett looked over at Castle who was giving her an embarrassed look. "Uh, well then can I get another room?" He asked.

The woman typed on the computer before looking back up. "I'm afraid all rooms are booked."

Castle looked over at Beckett. "I'm sorry."

Beckett took a deep breath before turning to the woman. "How many beds in one room?" She asked.

"One." The woman said. "And a pull out couch."

Beckett looked over at Castle. "That's fine. One of us can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked.

Beckett nodded.

The woman gave them their key and they headed to their room. Beckett smiled as Castle unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Beckett looked around the room. It was an average hotel room. Kind of small with one bathroom and a sick. It had a microwave and a mini refrigerator. There was also a TV hanging over a fake fireplace. The bed was a queen size and the tiny tan sofa was only about five feet wide. "_Luckily, it pulls out_." Beckett thought to herself. There was also a balcony that looked very inviting to the homicide detective.

Castle walked in and sat his bags down on the bed. Beckett followed after and did the same. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

Before Beckett got a word out, Castle was racing to the bathroom. She smiled as she stood and walked towards the balcony. She opened the door and stepped outside. She looked around at the trees and the ocean that could be seen in the distance. She smiled as she watched the families and their young children running around in the grass. She giggled as she watched a little girl tackle her older brother into the grass.

"Beckett?" Castle said from the door of the balcony.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Ready for dinner?" Castle asked. "We can order room service, or there are restaurants in the hotel."

Beckett thought about it before answering. "Room service."

"What you like?" He asked. "I can order pizza." He said with a smile.

"Fine with me." Beckett said as Castle disappeared to order.

She took one more glance at the surroundings and walked back inside.

"Twenty minutes." Castle said.

Beckett nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Castle began. "Let's figure out the sleeping arrangement." He said, sitting down on the couch.

Beckett sat down on the bed. "Okay."

"So, you take the bed and I'll take the couch?" He asked.

"That's fine with me." She said. "Unless you want the bed."

Castle shook his head. "No; it's fine."

Beckett nodded. "Okay then."

Within twenty minutes, their pizza arrived and they quickly ate. Soon after they were both wearing their pajamas and getting ready for bed.

As Beckett emerged from the bathroom, she found Castle pulling on the couch. He was obviously struggling. She walked over to him. "Need a hand, Castle?" She said with a smiled.

Castle nodded and moved aside for her. They each grabbed and pulled. The couch wouldn't budge. Castle sighed and stepped away. "It's broken."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Castle." She said, walking away. "What are we going to do?"

Castle thought about it. "If you give me a pillow and we find a blanket, I can sleep on the floor."

Beckett didn't really want to have him on the floor, but they had no choice. "Okay."

Beckett helped Castle make a bed on the floor before switching off the light and climbing in bed. "Goodnight, Castle." She said.

"Goodnight, Kate."

Becket closed her eyes and tried to sleep as she listened to Castle toss and turn on the floor. He must have flipped over at least a dozen times. Beckett could hear his discomfort and almost hated herself as she sat up. "Castle?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come up here?" She asked, mentally kicking herself. There was a long pause. Castle honestly didn't know how to respond.

"Uh, are you sure?" He asked.

"I know you're uncomfortable." She said. "Just come up here. It's a big bed."

Castle didn't hesitate the floor was uncomfortable. He picked up the blankets and pillows and sat them on the bed. Beckett scooted to the right side of the bed. She sat a pillow in-between them and laid back down. "Goodnight." Castle said.

"Castle," She began. "If any part of you crosses this pillow, my gun in the drawer on this nightstand." She said, pointing to the table next to her head.

Castle nodded with a chuckle. "Got it."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Castle."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Review and let me know! (:<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**AN**: I'd like to thank my friend Danny for his help with this chapter! Make sure to review and tell me what you think!

Oh and just a heads up! This chapter is rated M!

A note from Danny: I'm not a perv I promise! Thank you for reading. (:

* * *

><p><em>Beckett sighed in annoyance as she fluffed her pillow again. She had lost count of the amount of times she had done it. It was as hard as a rock and the mattress felt like a block of concrete. She was just getting comfortable when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned her head just slightly, to see Castle staring deep into her eyes. He reached to her face and brushed her hair to the side. Then he grabbed her breasts, squeezing her nipples. As she moaned in ecstasy she started to resist. <em>

"_Castle, I don't want this." She said._

_Castle inched closer to her as she scooted away. _

"_My gun is less than three feet away." She warned._

"_So?" He said._

"_It's a gun." She said. "Most people would be scared."_

"_You won't shoot me." He said._

"_I wouldn't be so sure." She said. "If you get any closer I won't hesitate."_

_Castle laughed. "Beckett," He said, reaching out to grab her hand. "You're like a little sex kitten."_

"_Don't call me kitten." She said angrily like she had many times before._

_Castle ignored her and scooted closer, grabbing her and pulling her forward. She quickly pulled away and scooted to the other half of the bed._

"_Why do you always pull out at the last minute?" He asked, with a small smile._

"_Why do you always try when you know I'll say no?"_

"_Because I get closer every time." _

_Beckett stared at him in disbelief. What was he doing? This wasn't Castle; Castle knew better than to talk to her like that, let alone grab her like THAT. _

"_Castle, I'm tired, goodnight." She said, still in shock at his behavior._

"_But Beckett, I –"_

"_Goodnight Castle!" She yelled, turning over and staring at the wall. She tried to even out her breathing as she felt his hands on her shoulders_

_He knew he couldn't wait another night. He had wanted her since they first met. He did the thing any man would do, grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved his tongue in her mouth._

"_CASTLE!" She screamed in shock, the best she could with his tongue down her throat. He was now on his knees over top of her. She started hitting at his shoulders before settling into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_He broke away from the kiss only long enough to remove his shirt. _

"_Castle get off of me!" She said._

_He kissed her again, and she immediately forgot everything that had happened that day, and all she cared about was the feel of his warm skin on her bare stomach. She took off her bra and he helped her get the rest of her clothes off. She put her hands his waistline and pulled them off._

'_Why aren't you wearing underwear?" She asked surprised, not disappointed; just stunned_

"_I had a hunch I was getting lucky." He said laughing._

_She fell back and grabbed his shoulders and took him with her. He ran his hands up and down her body, teasing her as much as he could before he lost his control. He went down on her and she covered her own mouth to keep from screaming. He couldn't stop, and she didn't want him too. He was giggling like a child._

"_Castle!" She laughed. "You're going to wake our neighbors!"_

_She pushed her tongue on his to silence him. He licked it like a Popsicle. She moaned in a mixture of sweet pain and pleasure as she felt him against her._

_A few long minutes later he came to her. "Oh God Kate."_

"_Rick. Rick!" She said loudly. "Oh my God "She said, losing her breath. "CASTLE!" She screamed. "CASTLE!"_

* * *

><p>"Castle!" Beckett screamed as she quickly sat up. She looked around to see the silent hotel room. She glanced over at Castle to find him fast asleep. She sighed and tried to even out her breathing as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.<p>

She stood from the bed and adjusted her tank top and shorts before walking out onto the balcony. She looked around and listened to the quiet sounds of waves crashing as she watched the palm trees blow in the wind.

What the hell was that dream about? WHY was she dreaming about that? What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend; he was her partner for God's sake!

She took a deep breath. The dream was…hot, and she didn't like it. She had been so willing in the dream! She hesitated for about ten seconds and then she practically jumped on top of him! That wasn't her!

She sighed as she turned and walked back inside. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous about climbing back in bed with him.

A thought popped into her head as she walked past her phone. They would be asleep for another two hours, what if something happened? What if he tried something? She quickly located the video recorder app and sat her phone up on the table so that it was recording the bed.

She smiled to herself as she climbed into bed, before lying back down, a thought popped into her head. She knew Castle was a heavy sleeper and she needed to know. She reached over and slowly peeled the covers from him before glancing down at his sweatpants. She took a deep breath before she carefully lifted the waistline and peeked inside. She sighed in relief at the sight of his blue boxers.

She covered him up before lying down with a smile; if Castle tried something, she was sure as hell going to catch him.

* * *

><p>Castle squinted as sunlight flowed into the bedroom. He felt something on his chest and looked down to see Beckett's arm thrown over his chest and her head lying against his shoulder.<p>

He had to take a double take to believe what he saw. Beckett? Lying against him? What?

He didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to move and risk her waking up and blaming him for the closeness, but if he didn't get up to use the bathroom, Beckett waking up would be the least of his problems.

He slowly lifted her arm and sat in onto the bed before quietly pulling away from her head. She stirred slightly before rolling over. He sighed in relief as he stood to use the restroom.

* * *

><p>Beckett's eyes snapped open when she heard a door shut. She sat up to see Castle gone and the bathroom door closed; it didn't take a genius to figure it out.<p>

She glanced around and quickly stood to get her phone from the table. She stopped the recording and sat it on the nightstand. She would wait until Castle got in the shower to watch it.

She jumped when she heard the bathroom door opening. Why the hell was she so jumpy? She was never jumpy. She was angry at herself for the dream. She knew it was silly but she was.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake." He said, walking over to the couch to get some stuff from his bag.

"I just woke up." She said.

"Do you mind if I shower first or did you want to?" Castle asked her.

"Go ahead." She said with a smile.

Castle smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. When she heard the water turn on, she grabbed her phone. She quickly searched around for the video before finding it and hitting play. She wasn't going to watch it all, just fast-forward until she saw movement.

She sat back against the headboard and watched. Nothing. No movement. Just breathing. She would occasionally turn over, but that's it. Castle didn't move at all. _This is crazy. _She thought to herself. It was just a dream.

She was about to shut the video off when she saw it. She watched herself roll over and snuggle into Castle's shoulder before laying her arm on his chest. She watched in horror as she fiddled with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh my God!" She said. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She whispered.

"Well, to begin with, you're kind of bossy." Castle said, causing the detective to jump. She looked up and saw Castle standing at the foot of the bed. "Did you just jump?" Castle asked as if he just saw a pig fly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said. "You're supposed to be in the shower!"

"Geez!" He said, walking over to the couch. "I forgot my shampoo."

Beckett didn't ease up on her glare. "There is shampoo in the shower."

"I don't like hotel shampoo." He said defensively. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her tone.

_Oh nothing, except for the fact that I have dreams about screwing you all night and then I tried to remove your shirt. _She said in her head. "Nothing, Castle."

Castle didn't believe her but dropped it and headed back the bathroom.

She sighed; she was a little harsh with him. It wasn't like HE did anything wrong. She ran a hand through her messy hair and stared down at her phone, holding an image of Beckett lying in Castle's arms.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Sorry for the pervish beginning but ya know… (;<p>

REVIEW! =^.^=


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**AN**: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I really love them! In cause you're interested; I have two other Castle fics: My Mistake and Stranded. (: Check them out if you have time.

* * *

><p>"Alexis, have your heard from your father?" Martha said, walking into the kitchen.<p>

Alexis looked up from her bowl of cereal. "No, have you?"

Martha shook her head. "No." She said reaching in her pocket to get her phone. "I'll call him." She said, dialing his number.

Alexis quickly hopped up and snatched the phone from her hands. Martha gave her granddaughter a confused look.

"What if they're…busy." Alexis said in a hopeful voice.

Martha thought about it, and came to the conclusion that it most likely wasn't going to happen. "Darling, I doubt it."

"You can't be sure." Alexis said.

Martha sighed with a nod. "Okay, but if he doesn't call by tomorrow night, we're calling." She said.

Alexis nodded; she wanted to hear from him too. She wondered if Lanie or the boys had heard from them.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Lanie, Esposito and, Ryan, asking each if they'd heard from Beckett or her dad.

Within five minutes Lanie and Esposito both responded saying that they hadn't heard from either of them, Ryan responded saying the same thing shortly after.

"I wonder what they're doing." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Castle hurry up!" Kate yelled pounding on the bathroom door. "You're a guy; it shouldn't take you this long to shower!" She said in an irritated tone. "Hell, I don't even take this long!" She complained.<p>

Castle had been in the bathroom for almost an hour and a half; they had to be at the next book store in less than two hours, and she was still in her pajamas.

Just as she was about to pound on the door again, it swung open to reveal Castle. He smiled and held the door open, gesturing her inside.

Beckett grabbed her bag and glared as she walked by him into the bathroom. Castle chuckled at her reaction before walking in and sitting on bed. He sighed in boredom as he glanced around the room to find Beckett's phone on the mattress next to him. He picked it up and scrolled through apps in search of Angry Birds until he came across her videos. _Hm, I wonder what videos Beckett has_. He thought to himself with a smile as he opened the file.

He scrolled through and clicked on the newest video. He stared at it in confusion, it was just them sleeping. As he watched it, something popped into his head. That morning, he had woken up with Beckett on top of him. What if she saw it in the video? Since he figured the video was a mistake anyway, he deleted the video. He sighed in relief as he navigated away from the videos and found Angry Birds.

* * *

><p>Beckett smiled as she opened the door of bathroom fully dressed with fresh make up and curled hair. She glanced in the mirror before exiting, observing her outfit. She wore black pants, which were made of cool material, and a red tank top with a black sweater overtop. She wanted to maintain her professional image.<p>

She stepped out to find Castle sitting on the bed with her phone in hand. Panic flashed into her mind. The video! "Castle!" She yelled. "What are you doing?"

Castle jumped at the loudness in her voice. "Playing Angry Birds." He said. "By the way, you were only on level three. Very disappointing."

She inwardly sighed as she sat her pack back down on the couch.

Castle sat her phone down next to her badge on the table before turning to look at her. "You're wearing that?" He asked.

Beckett looked down at her outfit. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked.

"A little." Castle said. "Just relax and dress casual." He said.

"I am relaxed and casual." She said.

Castle smiled at her. "No you're not. This is casual and relaxed." He said, gesturing down at his navy blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

Beckett sighed. "Fine! Turn around." She said, pulling jean shorts from her bag and quickly removed her pants before slipping the mid-thigh length jean shorts.

"Okay, Castle." Beckett said.

Castle turned to look at her as she removed her sweater.

"Better?" She asked in annoyance.

"I guess it will do." Castle said with a smile.

Beckett couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips. "Shut up Castle."

Castle stood from the bed and grabbed his phone. "Ready?"

She quickly grabbed her phone, badge, and gun before nodding. "Yep."

"Do you really need your gun?" Castle asked.

"I always need my gun." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, before walking from the room before him.

He smiled as he followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is really short, I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this in for you guys. I probably won't be able to update for a while. I have bowling matches exams, but I'll see what I can do. (:<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and long delay! I've been super busy! What did you think of Cuffed! Oh, and review! :D

* * *

><p>Beckett stretched as she stood from her seat at the table. She and Castle had been signing autographs for five hours and she was exhausted, but not from the signing. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the image of her with her arms all over Castle out of her head. What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend and it's Castle! She could list so many reasons why it was wrong.<p>

Although she sometimes could admit that there might be something, she didn't know what it was, but something between them, she just couldn't stand the thought of last night and her dream.

"You okay?" Castle asked her.

Beckett nodded at him. "Yeah." She needed to think of something else. She could barely focus on a conversation.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. "You seem a little out of it." He asked.

"I'm fine." She said sternly.

Castle took this as a hint to shut up before turning at to her with a smile. "So lunch?" He asked, looking down at his watch to see it say one o'clock.

Beckett nodded with a smile. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Burgers okay?" He asked. "I know this great place near the hotel. It's nothing compared to Remy's, but they make a good burger." He said.

Beckett nodded. "Sounds good".

The walk to the restaurant wasn't very far; Beckett and Castle decided to walk in order to view Florida and do some window shopping. When they were only a block away from the Burger place, a group of fans stopped them. They all looked to be about mid-twenties. It was a group of three girls and two boys.

"Oh my god!" One of the girls said in awe.

The rest joined in, asking for autographs. Beckett stood with a smile until one of the girls asked Castle to sign their chests. When boobs started flying out of shirts, Beckett decided to start walking ahead.

Just as she was about to round the corner, the two men from the group stopped her. "Hey, you're that hot cop that that guy follows around, right?" One of them asked, pointing at Castle.

Beckett sighed and felt like rolling her eyes. The two guys looked like they had been on steroids for at least half of their lives, and their brains looked totally fried. She took a step toward them. "Yeah, I'm Detective Kate Beckett."

She watched as the man who spoke hit his friend on the shoulder before whispering something in his ear. He then looked back at Beckett. "Can we have your autograph?" They asked.

"Uh, sure." She said, pulling a Sharpie from her pocket. "Do you have a book or something?" She asked.

"Well, we were kind of hoping you'd sign our biceps." They said rolling the sleeves to show off their muscles.

_You've got to be kidding me._ Beckett said to herself. She was going to say no until she glanced back to see Castle still signing those girls' chests. "You know what?" She said. "Sure." She said, stepping forward pulling the cap off of the Sharpie.  
>"Sweet." One of them said. They both unnecessarily removed their shirts. Beckett stepped up to the one who had done the talking and placed her arm on his bicep. She tem stepped closer to him and quickly signed her name on his arm. She stepped back and smiled at him.<br>"Thanks." He said, smiling at her.

Beckett looked at Castle and sighed in frustration to see that he was still talking to the girls. She took a step towards the other man and reached for his arm and was surprised when he pulled away. She gave him a confused look.

"I was actually hoping you could sign my thigh." He said.

"Your thigh?

She asked.

The man nodded. Beckett saw Castle begin walking towards them and smiled. "Okay." She said.

She expected the man to lift his shorts but instead he completely dropped his shorts and lifted one side of his boxers. She looked and saw the confused expression on her partner's face and laughed.

She walked toward the man and crouched down and placed a hand on his thigh. She held on to it as she quickly signed her name.

"Thanks!" He said.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Can we have a picture too?" One of them asked, pulling a digital camera from his pocket.

Beckett nodded. "Uh, Castle?" She said to her partner who was staring in disbelieve. "Can you take this picture?

Castle nodded and slowly stepped forward, taking the camera.

Beckett stepped forward and stood in the middle of the two men. They each wrapped and arm around her. She wrapped an arm around each of their waists.

Castle quickly took the picture. He gave them the camera and watched as Beckett told them goodbye before turning to him. "Ready to eat?" She asked.

Castle stood without answering. Did she really just do that? Did she just sign some guys' bicep and thigh? What the hell!

Beckett smiled at the looked of confusion on his face and walked past him to the restaurant. She heard him behind her; she smiled in satisfaction knowing that he wouldn't be signing anymore women's chests.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the delay. Finals are killing me! So, this chapter is kind of T rated and a little inappropriate, but you know. (: Review telling me what you think.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Castle asked as he watched Beckett take a sip of her cherry Coke.<p>

"What?" She asked, stirring the ice around with her straw.

Castle stared at her in disbelief. They had finished their meal and now he wanted answers. "What were you doing with those guys?" He asked.

"Oh," She said casually. "They wanted autographs."

"On their thighs?" He said loudly.

"It was only one thigh!" She said angrily. "What was going on with those women?" She asked her eyes raging with jealousy.

Castle shrugged. "Autographs."

Beckett glared at him with a nod. "Mhm." She said. "I think you just wanted to see their breasts."

Castle leaned back in his chair and stared at her. "Is someone jealous?" He said with a sly smile.

"No!" She said quickly. "I am sure as hell not jealous!"

Castle nodded as they stood to leave. They paid and quickly exited the store. When they walked outside they saw the same men that Beckett had signed with another man.

"Detective Beckett!" The 'bicep' man said.

She forced a small smile and waved as she saw Castle roll his eyes.

All three of the men walked towards them.

"If it's not a problem," The man began. "My friend would like an autograph too."

Beckett smiled at the new man. He looked like the others; tall, muscular…stupid, but perfect for angering Castle.

She nodded. "Sure." She said, pulling the Sharpie out. "Bicep?" She asked, stepping towards him.

"No." The man said.

"Thigh?" She questioned.

The man shook his head no.

Beckett laughed. "Well then what do you want me to sign, your ass?" She joked.

The man stared at her silently answering her.

It took Beckett a minute to catch on before she answered. "Oh hell no." She began, but was interrupted by Castle's laughter behind her. She was fuming. "You know what? I will sign it." She said, marching up to the man and spinning him around.

She bent down on her knees as he pulled his shorts down. She saw Castle's stunned reaction. She loved it, and pulled half of his boxers down, exposing more of his thigh.

'Whoa." he exclaimed, obviously pleased by her action.

She couldn't help noticing his boxers expanding slightly. She glanced up only to catch the angry expression on Castle's face. She was still mad at her for calling her jealous and she thought of the sure fire way to piss him off. After she finished signing, she let her hand slowly run across his crotch and rest there for only a second and he jumped back.

"Damn!" he said excitedly.

She pulled up his pants for him when she was finished.

Castle was glaring at her in a mixture of awe and disgust.

She was laughing as she walked away with Castle. She glanced over her shoulder to see the man staring at her, silently debating to follow after her. She laughed, half at him and half at Castle.

"What was that about?" He asked annoyed.

She turned to look at him. "What, did you want me to grab your crotch as well?" She joked.

"Well…yeah!" He said quickly, not realizing what he had just said.

"What!" Beckett said, surprised by his words.

"Uh, I just meant that…" He stuttered.

"That you'd like me to grab your crotch?" She said with a sly smile.

Castle stared at her as his face turned red.

"Well," She began. "I might surprise you one day." She said, patting his shoulder before walking ahead of him.

Castle stopped and stared after her. He turned back to look at those guys who were watching her walk away. Jealously raged inside of him as he ran to catch up with her, standing as close as possible without making her uncomfortable, silently telling other men to stay away.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is really really short. If I would've thought of it sooner I would've added it to the previous chapter. I wasn't going to post it at all, but I won't be able to get another update in until after finals. Review and tell me what you think. :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: At one point in this chapter, Beckett is on the phone. The person she is talking to will be in bold when they're talking. happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Castle, it doesn't matter what you say. I'm never going to believe in werewolves." Beckett said as she walked through the door of their hotel room. Castle followed behind her.<p>

"You're not even giving it a chance." He said, shutting the door.

"You're right." She said, sitting her phone and badge on the table. "I'm not giving it a chance because they're not real!" She said, shutting the bathroom door.

Castle nodded as he stood outside the bathroom door. "Fine, but when there is a werewolf in your apartment trying to eat you, don't call me!" He said, walking to get a glass of water.

As he stood there with a water bottle in hand, he heard a noise coming from the table. He walked over and lifted Beckett's cell phone into his hands. He sighed when he read the caller ID.

"Beckett!" He said, knocking on the door as he heard a flush and then the water running in the sink. "Phone call!"

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Josh." Castle replied.

The bathroom door flung open and emerged Beckett with a huge smile on her face. She took the phone from Castle, quickly answering.

"Hey!" She said.

"**Hey babe." He answered. "I'm back from Haiti, and I stopped by the precinct and your apartment and you weren't in either place. Where are you?" **

"Oh," Beckett said. "You're home early." She paused, smiling. "I'm in Orlando, at the Crowne Plaza."

"**Florida?" He asked. "Why are you in Florida?"**

"Castle asked me to come on his book tour with him." She answered casually.

**Josh's voice turned angry as he answered. "And you said yes?"**

Beckett noticed the change in his voice. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"**Because I'm your boyfriend." He answered angrily.**

Beckett was getting angrier by the second. She didn't like his tone or attitude. "And?" She paused. "I can't go to Florida with my…friend?"

"**No!" Josh said. "Because he's not a friend." He growled.**

"What does that mean?" She paused. "He is my friend."

"**Oh come on Kate! You think I haven't seen the way you two look at each other?" He paused. "It wouldn't surprise me if you said you two were fucking."**

Beckett was fuming. She walked out on the balcony, away from Castle. "I don't know what gave you that deluded idea. Castle is my partner! We're friends! We are NOT sleeping together!"

**Josh was just as angry. "Don't lie to me Kate!"**

"I'm not lying!" She yelled, causing people to stare. "Josh, I'm not talking about this anymore. I'll be home at the end of the week. We'll finish this conversation then."

"**No! We're not…"**

Beckett hung up on him and ran a hand through her dark locks. What was wrong with Josh? He never acted like that! She sighed, maybe Lanie was right. She should've told him.

She turned around and saw Castle quickly duck away from the door.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "You can come out here, Castle. I saw you."

Castle walked out onto the balcony with an embarrassed expression on his face. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just heard the yelling and wanted to see if you were okay."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, Josh and I just got into a little fight."

"Little fight?" He replied. "You sounded like you were ready to jump through the phone and rip his head off." He said, walking up to stand next to her to look down at the tourists on the sidewalk.

Beckett sighed. "He's mad at me for coming with you and not telling him."

"You didn't tell him?" He asked, surprised.

Beckett shook her head. "No, was that wrong?" She asked.

Castle thought about how to word it for the detective. "Okay, say you and I were dating…"

Beckett gave him 'the look,' and an annoyed sigh.

"Just pretend." Castle said. "And I decided to go away with some beautiful woman for a week without telling you. How would you feel?"

Beckett sighed and looked down. They were right; both of them. She should've told him. Although she could admit to being wrong about that, Josh's comment about her and Castle were crazy and angered her. "Okay, you're right. I should've told him." She paused and looked up. "But he didn't need to make the comment about you." She said.

Castle's facial expression changed. "Whoa! What did he say about me?"

"He accused me of, in his words 'fucking you.'" She said, mimicking Josh. "Which is crazy."

Castle nodded. _Except for this morning when I woke up with you on top of me…but you probably shouldn't tell Josh that. _He thought to himself. "You know," He smiled. "Technically, we are sleeping together." He said with a smirk.

Beckett rolled her eyes with a smile. "Cute Castle."

"I try." He said, walking inside with Beckett following behind.

Once they were inside, Castle turned to face Beckett. "I'm going to step out to go see a friend if you don't mind." He said.

Beckett smiled. "Go ahead."

Castle nodded and headed for the door. "I'll bring dinner back." He said, leaving the room.

Beckett nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed as she watched him leave. She felt her hand vibrating and looked down at her hand to see another call from Josh. She hit ignore before tossing her phone to the other end of thebe.

* * *

><p>Short again. More to come in the next chapter. I think you'll like it. I'll try to have it up by the end of the week.<p>

And I need a favor from you dear readers. Can you answer this question for me?

**What is your opinion on Alexis Castle? Do you like her? Hate her? Why or why not?**

Leave me an answer in your reviews! And you can also tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks! 3 3


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! 100! :D

And as for what I think of Alexis- I have mixed feelings about her. On one hand, I love how she keeps Castle grounded and her obvious love for him is adorable. On the other hand, the fact that she told Castle to stop pretending and yelled at him drives me crazy. And then in Cops & Robbers when Kate said she'd get Rick and Martha out, Alexis replied "You better." It wasn't even Kate's fault.

Ugh, the girl confuses me. (: Thanks for answering, I was curious.

* * *

><p>Captain Roy Montgomery sat at his desk in his office, tapping a pen on the desk. He was bored; more bored than he had been in a long time. There were no murders to solve. The city had been quiet for days.<p>

He glanced out of the glass window to see Detectives Ryan and Esposito playing paper football, looking as bored as he felt. He watched as Esposito was obviously winning and laughing at his partner. He then glanced over out of habit at Beckett and Castle's desk. He mentally laughed at himself for referring to it as Beckett AND Castle's desk. The desk made him think of his finest detective and the mystery novelist and wondered how their trip was going.

He waved at Esposito through the glass, catching his attention, signaling to come in. The boys dropped their game and walked into their captain's office.

"Hey Cap." Esposito said, smiling at their captain.

"Have either of you guys heard from Beckett or Castle?" He asked, looking back and forth between the detectives.

Ryan shook his head. "No one has." He paused. "Alexis texted us all wanting to know. Castle hasn't called home and Lanie hasn't heard from Beckett and neither has Josh."

"Josh?" Roy questioned.

"Beckett's boyfriend." Esposito said, trying to hide his annoyance. It wasn't a secret that 'Motorcycle Boy' as Castle called him, wasn't really liked at the 12th.

Roy nodded. He tried to forget. He didn't know what it was about the man. He seemed to be decent but there was something wrong with him. "Does Josh know where she is?"

Nervous smiles formed on the faces of Esposito and Ryan as they shook their head.

"No, but he was here earlier asking for her." Ryan said. "We didn't know what to tell him, so we just said that we didn't know."

"I can't believe Beckett didn't tell him." Montgomery said, surprised at her actions. Beckett was one of the smartest women he knew, but that was one dumb decision.

Esposito shrugged. "I can see why she avoided telling him." He paused. "I mean, it's not like she's going with a friend, she's going with Castle." He said, putting emphasis on 'Castle'.

"And?" Montgomery said.

"Sir," Ryan began. "Even though you're in your office for most of the day don't say that you haven't noticed them."

Roy nodded. "You can just look at them and see it." He paused. "I just don't understand why they don't see it." He said in a frustrated tone.

Esposito nodded. "I'm not sure if them not seeing it is the problem." He said. "They flirt so much they'd be stupid not to have noticed." He paused. "It's Beckett. I don't know why she has this problem of committing to him. You can just see that he wants to be with her."

By this time, Esposito and Ryan were sitting and they were all talking about their favorite crime fighting duo, saying things that had been on their minds for almost three years.

"I don't know if it's all her fault." Ryan said. "Last Summer before Castle left for the Hamptons, Beckett dumped Demming and was ready to go…"

"Until Gina showed up." Esposito said in disgust.

"Until Gina showed up," Ryan nodded.

Roy sighed. "It bothers me because they don't notice how they compliment the other. Beckett keeps Castle grounded and knocks some sense into him sometimes, while Castle keeps Beckett alive inside, making her job fun and she needs that." He paused. "She's had a hard life and in all of the years I've known the girl, I've never seen her this happy and full of life."

Esposito smiled. "Well, maybe this little trip will change things."

"We can only hope." Ryan laughed.

The three sat in Montgomery's office keeping each other company until time to go home for the evening.

…

Kate stared out into the distance as she sat in a chair on the balcony. She couldn't stop thinking about the past twenty-four hours of her life. First, her dream and then the video; and then, her fight with Josh. She really liked him, but his lack of trust for her hurt her.

She had learned that if you care about someone, you have to trust them, and Josh obviously had none for her.

She wouldn't cheat on someone. If she wanted to be with someone else, she would break up with Josh. She sighed, she didn't want to break up with Josh, but the way he talked to her was telling her to do it.

She didn't know what to do. She debated on calling Lanie until she heard footsteps on the balcony. She turned around in her seat to see Castle smiling at her with a bag of Chinese food and a DVD in hand.

"Hey Castle, how was your visit your friend?" She asked, standing from her chair to follow him inside.

"He wasn't there; I left him a voicemail telling him to stop over here later. He wants a copy of _Naked Heat." _

Kate nodded and pointed to the DVD. "What's that?"

"Oh," Castle said, picking it up. "I thought you might want to watch a movie while we eat." He smiled. "It's the Hangover."

"The Hangover?" She asked as Castle handed her a carton of stir-fried chicken and chopsticks.

"You've never seen the Hangover?" He said, freezing and dropping his chopsticks.

Beckett shook her head. "Nope."

Castle shook his head. "You're such a disappointment." He teased as he walked over to the TV and put the DVD in. He quickly navigated to the main menu and hit play. The commercials played as Castle and Beckett got their food and got situated as the leaned back against the headboard. Castle had already shut the lights off and the only light was the fading light of the sunset in the distance.

* * *

><p>Okay, the next chapter picks up exactly where this one leaves off.I WILL post it tomorrow. I promise. Oh, and another question!<p>

**Who is your favorite character besides Castle or Beckett? **

Oh, and don't forget to say what you thought of the chapter. :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for reviews!

As for my favorite character…hmmm…it's a tie between Martha, Ryan, Espo, and Lanie. They're all so great. :D Lanie is hilarious and hopefully gets Kate thinking. And how could you not love Ryan and Esposito. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Not at the table Carlos!" <em>

Kate felt herself almost hurting with laughter as she and Castle sat and watched the movie. They had finished their dinner and were now enjoying the movie. She would be honest; the movie sounded dumb at the start, but she instantly began laughing.

Castle hadn't noticed that she was leaning against him. He glanced over at her to see that she was leaning onto him. They both had their legs covered.

Beckett held her head up and fought off the urge to sleep. She was exhausted; exhausted enough to not realize that she was leaning against Castle.

Castle looked up from her and focused on the movie. It never got old; he could almost say the lines along with the actors, but he still laughed everytime.

Just as the movie had about thirty minutes left, Castle looked down to see Kate asleep, leaning against him. He stared down at her with a smile. He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping face. She was beautiful and looked completely innocent as she slept. He sat very still, not wanting to wake her.

He mentally cursed when he heard a knock at the door. It was his friend, Danny, coming to pick up his book. "Come in…quietly." He said quietly, but loud enough for Danny to hear.

Castle then looked back down at the face of the sleeping detective, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"What the hell!" He heard a deep voice yell, causing him to jump.

He quickly looked up to see, not his friend, but Josh. "Uh, hey Josh." Castle said. Castle noticed his angry expression and then realized the situation he was in. He glanced down at Beckett and then back at Josh. "Uh, we were watching a movie and she fell asleep." He paused. "I was just about to wake her."

Josh was still fuming. "How dumb do I look?" He said angrily.

"Josh, really, there's nothing going on." Castle said, slowly standing, not wanting to wake her. Castle took a step towards Josh, but instantly regretted it when Josh lunged forward, knocking Castle to the ground with a loud thud.

Kate's eyes snapped open at the noise. She quickly sat up and noticed Josh standing in the hotel room. "Josh?" She questioned. Her eyes then wandered to what he was standing over. "Castle!" She said when she saw him lying on the ground.

Josh looked as if he was ready to kill Caste. Beckett quickly stood and walked over to Josh.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" She asked, hoping to get him away from Castle.

Josh ignored her. He got down near Castle and punched him. Castle, who had sat up, was flung back to the ground on impact, causing him to hit his head; hard.

"Josh!" Beckett said, pulling Josh's arm away. Josh pushed her back, ignoring her. He quickly threw another punch, hitting Castle in the mouth, busting his lip.

"Josh!" Kate yelled. She quickly jumped over the bed to go stand in between Castle and Josh. "Stop it; stop hurting him!" She said angrily, staring up into Josh's angry eyes.

"You lied to me." Josh growled. "You said you weren't sleeping together."

"We're not sleeping together!" She said, glancing down at Castle to see the blood on his mouth.

"I just caught you!" He said.

"No, we were watching a movie and I fell asleep!" She said, loudly. "Nothing happened."

Josh shook his head.

Castle stood, holding his mouth, and put his hand on Beckett's arm. "Josh, seriously, I know you guys are dating I would never ever…"

Josh moved around Beckett and lunged at Castle again. Beckett quickly jumped in front of Castle, not wanting him to get hit again. Josh, unable to stop in time, hit her instead of Castle, knocking her to the ground. Castle watched in anger as Kate looked up, holding her eye.

Castle was taken over with anger as he flung forward, punching Josh in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Kate quickly stood and pulled Castle off. She stood in the middle of the two men, holding onto her eye. "Stop it! Both of you."

Castle ignored her and yelled at Josh. "I want you to get out of here before we call the police." He said. "And if you ever lay another hand on her I will personally make sure that you don't live another day and I have two other detectives who can make sure that your case gets buried so far back that nothing will ever happen to me." He threatened.

Kate looked at Castle, telling him to back away. He did, but didn't let them out of his sight.

Beckett tried to stay calm as she stared at him with clenched teeth. "Josh, we're over. I want you out of here." She said, not wanting to yell.

Josh stared down at the black eye forming on her. He didn't mean to hit her. "Kate," he said, reaching for her hand. "I'm so sorry; I never meant to hit you, I was trying to…"

"Hit Castle?" She said angrily, pulling her hand away from him. "Get out of here. When I get back, I'll stop by and get my stuff."

Josh stared at her and then nodded. He turned sadly to leave. Kate led him to the door.

"I'm so sorry." Josh said as he stood in the doorway.

Beckett ignored him and shut the door, locking it afterwards. She leaned forward and laid her head against the door before turning to look at Castle. She noticed the blood seeping from his lip and felt a wave of guilt.

"Castle…" She said, walking towards the bathroom. She quickly grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water before walking up to him and gently pressing the rag to his lip, hoping to prevent swelling and wanting to wipe the blood.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Castle pulled away and took the rag. "Kate, your eye." He said, gently placing the warm rag on it. "I'm sorry I moved out of the way."

Beckett laughed and pulled away from the rag. "I jumped in the way; it's not your fault." She said, looking up at him. "Now, you need to hold this to your lip to at least stop the bleeding."

Castle nodded, walking into the bathroom to get another on for Beckett. He handed her one. "Hold this on your eye; hopefully the swelling will go down a little."

Beckett nodded and held the rag like she was told.

Castle stared at her blackening eye with anger growing inside. "I'm going to step outside." Castle said, turning and walking out onto the balcony. He needed to walk outside and take a breath. He looked up at the dark sky and took a deep breath as he felt the breeze flow through his hair.

"Rick?" Kate said gently, stepping out on the balcony next to him. "You okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his forearm.

Castle smiled and looked down at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" He asked as she lifted the rag. He stared down at her eye which had already darkened.

She smiled. "I'm fine."

Castle smiled and looked down at her. He could've killed Josh for hurting her. He didn't know what it was about Josh hitting her that made him crazy, yes he was angry when someone attacked her during a case or something, but at least she's armed and ready. Josh attacked them both when they were unprotected.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, knowing that something was wrong.

Castle stared down at her before answering. "I'm just angry that he hurt you."

"Just let it go Castle."

"Kate no, God, I could've killed him for hurting you like that." He said, looking down at her.

Kate stared up into his concerned blue eyes. "Rick I'm a grown woman." She paused. "And shouldn't you be used to seeing me get smacked around, I am a cop." She smiled.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, but when that happens you're armed. We're ready. When Josh attacked both of us, we didn't know what the hell was happening."

Kate nodded and looked down. "I know, Castle, but it's fine. It's over, let's just forget about it."

Castle looked back out and stared at the trees. "I just don't know how he could've hit you." He said, shaking his head.

"Castle, what is all of this about? I told you I was fine." She said.

Castle turned and looked down at her. "I know that you're fine," He said. "Just the fact that he hit you…" He trailed off. He took a deep breath before starting again. "Kate, I care about you a lot…"

"I care about you too, Rick." She smiled, interrupting him.

Castle smiled and took a deep breath. He was going to tell her how he felt, he had to. "It's not like that. I care about you so much." He paused to look into her hazel green eyes to see that he had her full attention. "I-I love you, Kate."

Kate froze and stared up into his eyes to see the truth. She didn't know what to say, she felt the same way, but she didn't know if she was ready to be with Castle. She didn't want to mess anything up. "Rick…"

"I realize you don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry, I just needed to tell you." He said, interrupting her.

Kate shook her head. "Rick, no I…"

"If you want to go home I understand. It's probably going to be awkward for…"

Kate had heard enough. She stood on her toes and pulled him to her, gently placing a kiss on his lips, barely touching them, not wanting to hurt him.

She pulled away and looked up at his surprised face. "I love you, too." She whispered.

Rick felt as if he would explode. He smiled and let out a happy cry as he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, just happy to be together.

* * *

><p>Sooooo, what did you think? Crazy Josh….and kind of a cliffy. (:<p>

And okay guys, I really need your feedback on this one. What did you think? I need to know! This was probably the most difficult chapter for me to write.

(Oh and the thing in italics was just a part from the Hangover that they were watching...not sure if everyone has seen the movie...)

And if you're interested and maybe want to know when updates are up or want to give me ideas, you can follow me on Twitter- JoWS1024


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for the feedback for Chapter 15! Sorry for the long update. Oh, and some people had the idea that the fic is over? It's not quite over yet. (:

* * *

><p>Kate pulled away from the hug and looked up at his smiling face. She smiled at him before turning to look at the trees. What the hell had just happened?<p>

"Uh, I'm going to step outside for a second." She said, turning and walking out of the room to stand in the hallway.

The last thirty minutes had been crazy to say the least. Josh came in and went crazy and before she knew it, she and Castle were hugging. She admitted that she loved him. Which wasn't a lie, but she just didn't even expect herself to say it.

She stood with her back to the wall and ran a hand through her hair. She literally just got out of a relationship, and she didn't want to screw things up with Castle. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to walk into the room and pretend nothing happened, but the other part of her wanted to walk inside and kiss him again.

As both sides of her battled for dominance, she slid to the ground sitting on the cool hotel floor.

…

Rick watched as she left the balcony. He turned to watch the wind whip through the trees. His mouth was throbbing, but he hardly noticed because of the events that had transpired afterwards.

He did it. He told her, and she said the same thing. Although he was happy, he was also worried because of the look she had as she exited.

Beckett had always been so hesitant with him, the fact that she said that she loved him shocked him.

…

Kate took a deep breath as she walked back inside the room to find it empty. She walked further inside to find Castle on the balcony where she left him. She slowly stepped on the balcony, the cool floor shocking her feet.

Castle turned to smile at her. "Is everything okay, Kate?"

Kate looked up into his blue eyes and nodded. "Yeah it's just that," She paused, not knowing how to say it. "I don't want…to mess this up."

He gave her a confused look. "Mess it up?"

"I know that we both have said we love each other, but I don't want to mess up our relationship by…having a relationship" She said, looking into his eyes.

Castle stared down into her green hazel eyes in confusion. "I don't understand. What are you saying Kate?"

Kate took a deep breath. "I don't want to…be with you right now." She looked down at their feet, unable to meet the reaction.

"W-what?" He asked. "You don't want to be with me?"

Kate quickly looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. "It's just that I just got out of a relationship, and I just am not good with relationships…" She paused. "When we date, I want it to last for a while. I don't want to screw this up by rushing."

Kate stared up into his eyes, searching for some type of emotion on his face. He only stared at her blankly.

He spoke up after a few seconds. "I'm going to go take a walk." He said, walking past her.

Kate turned and watched as he left. She quickly followed after him. "Rick, are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

Castle shook his head. "I'll be back in a little bit." He closed the door behind him, leaving Kate alone.

She fell back on the bed with a sigh. She was so confused. She loved Rick; that was obvious, but she feared that she and Castle would start dating and some petty little argument would break them apart forever. The thought of losing him over something stupid almost physically hurt her.

She grabbed her phone from the table next to the bed and quickly dialed Lanie's number. As if she was waiting for her call, Lanie answered on the first ring.

"Girl, you better have a damn good reason for not calling me sooner."

"I'm sorry," Kate sighed. "I really need to talk to you."

Lanie could tell something was wring by the tone in her friend's voice. "What's wrong?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Josh found out about the trip."

"Honey, I told you he would. Was he mad?"

"Mad is an understatement." Kate said. "He came to the hotel and attacked us."

Lanie gasped. "Attacked you guys! Are you guys okay?"

Kate nodded, forgetting that Lanie couldn't see her. "Rick has a busted lip and I have a black eye." She paused. "He didn't leave until Rick threatened to kill him."

"So he hit you?" Lanie asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. He was going to hit Rick again but I got in the way."

"Ohh," Lanie said. "I'm going to kill him."

Kate chuckled softly. "I don't think you need to worry about it; Rick is ready to kill him if he ever sees him again."

"Wait!" Lanie said. "Are you calling him Rick?"

"That's the thing I wanted to talk about." She took a long pause, waiting for Lanie to speak. When she didn't Kate continued. "He told me that he loved me…and I told him that I loved him."

Lanie squealed with excitement. Kate pulled the phone from her ear in pain.

"Congratulations!" Lanie said loudly. "Oh my God! The boys are going to be so excited…"

"Lanie! Wait! I told him that I didn't want to be with him."

"WHAT!" Lanie yelled. "You told the man who loves you that you didn't want to be with him? What the hell!"

"Lanie I panicked!" She yelled, sitting up. "I've had two relationships in the last few years and they both ended! I don't want to screw what I have with Castle up by rushing into some relationship!"

Lanie sighed into the phone. "Kate, I understand wanting to take it slow, but Castle is probably devastated."

"Lanie, he just went to take a walk, but I don't think he's 'devastated.'"

"I don't think you quite understand how much this man loves you. What other man would leave the comfort of his bed in order to come look at some dead body with you?" She paused. "And forgive me for this, but he also stuck around when you were dealing with your mom's case…"

"Lanie…" Kate interrupted.

"No, listen to me." She paused. "Your mom's case makes you crazy Kate, and you know it. He sticks around, staying at the precinct for hours after dark, uses his free time to help you. Someone willing to do all of this for you is special, and I would hate to see you throw away your chance with him just because you want to 'take it slow'."

Kate sat quietly, thinking of what Lanie said. She was right. She knew she was.

"Lanie, I'm so stupid. I-I can't believe I told him I didn't want to be with him." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm not going to lie; it was a dumb ass decision." Lanie said.

"Thanks, I'm so happy I can count on you for your kind encouraging words." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"But, you can fix this." Lanie said, ignoring Kate's sarcastic comment.

"How?" Kate asked. "He was so hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to talk to me."

"Kate, I'm hanging up now." She said. "Now, I'm going to call back tomorrow and if you tell me that you and Writerboy aren't together, I will come down to Florida and smack some heads together." Lanie said with a laugh.

Kate laughed. "Okay."

The girls exchanged their goodbyes before hanging up. Kate sat her phone aside and stood to pace the room, waiting for Rick to return from his walk.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year! :D<p>

Okay, give me some 2012 reviews! :D :D

**Follow me on Twitter! JoWS1024**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This chapter is a little shorter. And Kate may seem a little out of character, but she's very conflicted in this chapter. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter just as much. :D

* * *

><p>Castle stood in the lobby of the hotel, watching as people came and went. He was hurt and confused. He wasn't confused often, but when he was, it was never as nerve-wracking and hurtful as it was then. He said it. He told her. The words that had taken every ounce of faith and courage that he had inside of himself…and she said it back.<p>

She loved him. She kissed him. She said it.

He'd imagined how it would go when he finally told her, and none of those involved her saying yes. He thought it was too go to be true, until she came back inside.

She didn't want to be together? How could you love someone and not want to be with them. He was angry at her. He would've been happier if she had never said it.

He wanted to walk back up there and tell her what he thought; to tell her how angry he was. But he wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't. He would walk in there and see one glimpse of her, making his anger get buried.

He knew things were going to be different. Lately, she had been like his best friend. He trusted her with anything, and he knew that she trusted him. The last few days had been amazing, and it was all going to change when he walked through this door.

_Maybe I should leave_. He said to himself. _She doesn't want me in there. _

Even as he thought it, he knew how dumb it sounded. He needed to walk up there and just face it.

He walked as slow as possible back to their room. He hovered near the door, summing up the courage to walk through that door.

He put his hand on the cold doorknob and turned, walking inside. When he stepped inside, Kate, who had obviously been pacing, turned to look at him. Rick was surprised at how breathtaking she could look with a messy pony tail, old shorts, and an old oversized t-shirt. She smiled her dazzling smile when he stepped inside.

"Rick," She began. "You're back!"

She seemed surprised. Didn't she know how much he loved her? Did she not realize that he would never leave her? No matter what happens between them, not matter how much they fight, he will only be a phone call away.

Rick forced a smile. "Did you think I wouldn't come back?"

_No. _Kate thought in her head_. I wouldn't have come back to me._

Kate shook her head. "I wasn't sure."

Rick took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. "I-I'm never going to leave you."

Kate stared up into his eyes and hated herself for hurting him the way she did. "Rick, I'm so sorry." She began. "I…"

Rick placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I understand. I put you on the spot like that, and you didn't mean what you said."

Kate studied the expressing on his face. He had to be the sweetest man that she had ever met. He was so hurt, yet all her cared about was protecting her feelings. "Why do you do that?" She asked.

Rick looked at her; confused. "Do what?"

Kate stepped back from his touch. "I-I'm so mean to you! You stood up to Josh for me. You stand by me no matter what. You tell me that you love me, and all I do it tell you I don't want to be with you! And after all of that your only concern is my feelings." She said.

Rick stared down into her face to see the confused expression on her face. She just didn't get it. "Kate, I meant it when I told you that I love you. I'm not going to be angry with you for not feeling the same way."

"But I do feel the same way!" She blurted out. "I love you, Rick!" She shouted. She didn't know how to say it so she just let it out.

Rick was surprised by not only what she said, but the loudness in her voice. He didn't believe what she said, he felt like she was trying to protect him. "Listen Kate, if you don't feel the same way, you don't have to try to protect my feelings."

All of Kate's confusion, frustration, and anger bubbled to the surface with Rick's response. "Damn it Castle!" She yelled.

Rick jumped at the shout, staring at her in disbelief.

"I love you! I love you so much!" Kate yelled, before calming down. "I only said what I did because I was afraid."

Rick looked into her eyes and found honesty. He slowly took a step forward, taking her hand in his. "Afraid of what?"

"I'm just afraid that we would mess up." She paused. "And I would lose you."

Rick stared at her. He watched as Detective Beckett disappeared and Kate Beckett shined through. She sounded like a small child, innocent and afraid. He leaned down and pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He paused. "I won't leave. I will stand by you." He whispered into her hair.

"Really?" She asked.

"Always." He said, holding her tightly.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?<p>

REVIEW!

(This fic is NOT over!)

**Follow me on Twitter- JoWS1024**


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for taking so long, this chapter was a bit difficult to write! Let me know if you liked it or not! Oh, and is anyone else sick of this hiatus? GAH! :D

* * *

><p>Rick breathed in the scent of cherries as he held her tightly to him, burying his face in her hair. He sighed in happiness as he felt her small but strong arms wrapped around his neck. He had been dreaming of being with Beckett for so long. That hug felt amazing to him, just being able to hold her in his arms made him happier than he had been in a while.<p>

Kate wrapped her arms so tightly around him, she was sure that she was hurting him. Her head rested on his shoulder where she breathed in the smell of his cologne. She was so happy. She still felt terrible for hurting him, but she knew that he wouldn't bring it up.

Neither of them knew how long the hug lasted, only that they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Kate was the first to reluctantly pull away.

Kate pulled away from him and looked up into his happy blue eyes. At the sight of them, her guilt rushed to her again. She was happy, but the pain filled look on his face earlier was still burned into her mind.

"Rick, I'm so sorry about earlier." She said.

Rick smiled and reached out to hold onto her hands. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

Kate gently pulled away from his hands. "Yes I do. I hurt your feelings. Don't lie to me and say you weren't hurt."

Rick noticed the seriousness and quilt on her face. Of course he had been hurt, but that didn't matter. Anything he was feeling ten minutes earlier was in the past. "Okay, I was a little hurt." He admitted. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is right now."

Kate smiled and looked down shaking her head. "Sometimes I don't know how you put up with me."

Rick chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her cheeks. "We all do crazy things for love."

She smiled and blushed before looking up at him.

He smiled down at her, their eyes connecting. Rick once again got lost in them, but this time she didn't look away. She stared up at him too, flashing that dazzling smile that he adored.

Two days ago, she would've pulled away from his stare. She knew she would, but now she was lost; lost in the way he looked at her with more love than she had seen from anyone before.

Without thinking about it, she stood on her toes, she was much shorter than him without shoes, and kissed him gently on the lips. She let her lips linger for only a second before pulling away. Rick smiled and pulled her to him, this time kissing her with more intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Alexis stared down at her Physics textbook, not really reading the words. She should've been studying for her test, but she couldn't stop worrying about her father and Beckett. They hadn't called since they Sunday when they left, leaving Alexis to worry on that Tuesday evening. Her Dad always called her; always. And it wasn't like Beckett to not call Lanie or the boys.<p>

Alexis sighed and reached for her cell phone. She had to call. And it wasn't like she'd be interrupting; she knew nothing was happening between her father and Beckett.

She pressed speed dial 2, and waited impatiently as his cell phone rang.

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett, now deep into the kiss, almost didn't notice Castle's phone. His phone was resting in his front pocket, vibrating on his and Kate's leg.<p>

"Rick…" Kate said, out of breath. "Your phone…"

"Let it ring." He said, pulling her back to him, kissing her again.

She tried to ignore it, she really did, but the vibrating was extremely annoying and distracting her. She quickly pulled away and reached into his pocket, causing him to jump at the feeling of her hand in his front shorts pocket. She smiled as she pulled the phone from his pocket. In fear of missing the call, she answered without reading the ID.

"Richard Castle's phone. This is Kate Beckett." She said, smiling at Rick who was trying to catch his breath in front of her.

"**Kate?"** Alexis asked "**Where's Dad? Why isn't he answering his phone?"**

"Oh, hi Alexis." Kate paused. "Your father is a little preoccupied, but I think he's okay now. Do you want to talk to him?"

_Preoccupied? With what?_ She thought to herself. **"No, it's okay. We just haven't heard from you guys and wanted to make sure that your plane hadn't crashed or you didn't get too fed up with Dad and shot him."** She laughed. **"Can you just tell Dad to text me later? Bye Kate."**

Kate laughed at the girl's joke. "I'm not that fed up, YET." She said, glancing over at Castle who was staring at her. "Sure, I'll tell him. Bye Alexis."

Alexis giggled before hanging up. Kate smiled and sat Castle's phone on the bed.

"What did Alexis want?" Rick asked her.

"You haven't called her since we got here!" She said. "She was worried."

Rick smiled and pulled Kate close to him. "Like you said, I was preoccupied."

Kate smiled as she placed a hand on Castle's chest, pushing him away. "Oh, no. You've only been 'preoccupied' for about ten minutes."

Castle sighed. "I'm a terrible father." He said.

Kate dropped her hand and walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No you're not. You're an amazing father."

Rick smiled at her, before an idea emerged in his head, causing the smile to disappear as soon as it arrived. What were they? Were they a couple?

The fade of the famous Castle smirk didn't go unnoticed by New York's finest. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" He asked. When she nodded in confusion, Castle led her to the bed where they each took a seat on the end. He studied her face as she watched him, giving him her full attention. "Are we…like a couple now?" He asked.

Beckett stifled a laughed at the sort of déjà vu moment, as she remembered her first boyfriend asking her that when she was fourteen. "A couple?"

Castle noticed the laugh and felt instant panic as he realized that she didn't want to be a couple. "I just meant…are we dating now?" He paused. "I understand if that's not what you want, but I just need to know."

Kate watched as fear, sadness, and hoped shined through his eyes. He really thought that she was going to say no. She smiled at him, reaching for his hand. "If that's what you want," She paused. "But I'll let you know, now that I'm your girlfriend, you're about to meet a whole new Kate Beckett."

* * *

><p>So? What did you think? I gotta know! REVIEW! :D<p>

**Oh, and a quick question for one of my upcoming fics; Does anyone know what Kate's or Alexis' middle name is? Have they ever been stated?**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks for your help with figuring out Alexis and Kate's middle names. And thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

><p>Castle sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, reading his email on his laptop. He could faintly hear the sound of running water from Kate's shower. He still couldn't erase the smile on his face. A whole new Kate Beckett. He had so many feelings about that statement. He was excited, but a little disappointed, because the Kate Beckett he knew was pretty damn close to perfect.<p>

As soon as he finished skimming through his emails, he opened up the most popular of his many fan sites. He liked to sift through them in order to see what the fans knew, like if the fans had figured out anything they weren't suppose to.

He read over the praise for _Naked Heat_ lazily when something caught his attention. It was the link to a website; . Caskettlove? What was that?

He clicked on it and waited as it loaded. He gasped when he saw the first page. It was him and Beckett…everywhere. After reading it for only a minute, he learned that their name was 'Caskett.' He laughed as he pictured the look on Kate's face when she exited the bathroom. He bookmarked the page and waited patiently for her to emerge.

Kate finished braiding her wet hair and took one more glancing in the mirror not caring that she wasn't wearing makeup before opening the door. She stepped out in her shorts and an oversized t-shirt, and looked at Rick who was smiling at her from the bed. She laughed at the stupid grin he had on his face.

"What are you so happy?" She asked, walking over and sitting down next to him.

Castle didn't answer as he quickly opened up the website and silently sat the laptop on her lap.

She smiled as she stared at the laptop. He smile began to fade as she read the article. "; the ultimate website for all Caskett shippers!" She read out loud. "We have a shipper name?" She asked. "But we're not TV or movie characters."

Castle laughed. "I guess. They do it with famous people too though."

"But I'm not famous." Kate said, looking up at him.

"But I am." Castle said, taking the laptop from her. He scrolled through the website and came across the gallery. "Look, there are a bunch of pictures of us." He said, pointing to the screen.

"That's just…creepy." She said.

Castle smiled at her. "It seems like all of my fans knew before we did."

"I think everyone knew." She smiled. "Lanie and the boys have been pushing us since day one."

Castle laughed and shut the laptop, sitting it aside. He reached over and pulled her closer to him. "I think they had a bet going at one point."

Kate laughed. "How are we going to tell them and Martha and Alexis?" Kate asked, holding his hand and scooting as close to him as humanly possible.

"Hm." He said, trying to think. "We could walk into the precinct and start kissing passionately in the middle of the room!" He smiled, very proud of his idea.

Kate gave him 'the look.' "We are not going to passionately kiss in front of the whole precinct." She paused. "I don't want it to bee quite so public."

Rick sighed, although he loved the idea of kissing her in front of the precinct he knew she would never go for it. "We could send them a picture of us kissing." He suggested.

Kate began to protest, but stopped. She actually kind of liked the idea. She smiled as she pictured the looks on everyone's face, especially Lanie. They would all freak out. "Okay." She paused.

"Oh my God! You seriously want to do that?" He said.

Kate laughed. "Yeah."

Rick pulled his phone from his pocket. "Now?"

Kate nodded and pulled her phone too, wanting to have the picture.

They got there camera's ready, before wrapping a free arm around the other. They closed their eyes as their lips connected. They each snapped the picture, but the kiss went on. The fell into the kiss and dropped their phones, wrapping both arms around each other. Kate was the first to pull away.

Rick tried to catch his breath as he stared at her in confusion.

Kate laughed at the expression on his face. "Picture."

Rick nodded as he pulled away from her. "How about I send it to the boys and you send it to Lanie, my mom, and Alexis?"

"You don't want to send it to Martha and Alexis?"

"I was thinking that they would find it more surprising from you." He said.

Kate nodded. He was right. They probably would call and question them if Rick sent it.

They both sent the picture with smiles on their faces. They sat their phones aside, eagerly waiting the response of their friends. But as they waited, they fell back into the kiss that had ended all too soon.

* * *

><p>Okay, this chapter was really really short! I promise that the next chapter will be a LOT longer. You get to see the reactions of everyone, and some other stuff! (:<br>**IS EVERYONE READY FOR TILL DEATH DO US PART TOMORROW?  
><strong>Oh and thanks to YankeePeg for his/her help!  
>Don't forget to <strong>review!<strong> (:


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Sorry that it took so long to update. Had some school work and bowling matches to get through first. I'm not positive, but I think this fic will be ending within the next few chapters. After this I'll be focusing on My Mistake and Stranded. I'd love for you to go check them out if you get the chance! :D

* * *

><p>"You took quite a beating Mr. Davidson." Lanie said as she cleaned up the body of Peter Davidson who was found beaten to death in an alley. He was killed by hand, one of the most painful ways to go in her opinion. Luckily for the boys, the killer already confessed.<p>

She sighed out of sheer boredom as she wiped away the last of the blood. She took her gloves off, going to take a bathroom break before beginning the full autopsy.

She brushed some hair from her face as she quickly went to the restroom. She returned within minutes to gather the tools needed for the autopsy. Just as she laid the last knife on the table, she heard her cell phone beep from her purse.

She jumped, the sudden noise frightening her. Down in the morgue, there wasn't much noise, so when something unexpected happens it can freak her out. She set the knives down and walked over to her purse to retrieve her phone. She smiled when she realized the message was from Kate. Ever since their little chat she was curious about what was going to happen between her and Writerboy.

She opened the message and cursed her phone as it took forever to load the picture message. She sighed in anger as she waited.

When the message loaded and opened, she squinted to see. It was dark. She could make out two people. The two people were sitting close…kissing. The two people where Castle and Beckett! Castle and Beckett were kissing!

"Oh my God!" Lanie said out loud. For years she and the boys had been urging something like this for years! Were the boys seeing this? She had to go show them!

She ran from the room, forgetting the body of Mr. Davidson on the table.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged and Lanie quickly exited and ran into the precinct. She ran towards Ryan and Esposito's desks to find them empty. Her eyes scanned the room to not see them anywhere. There were a few uniforms near Beckett's desk. She walked over to them. "Hey, do you know where Detectives Ryan and Esposito are?"<p>

The shook their heads no as she quickly looked around. She noticed Captain Montgomery in his office. She walked over and quickly knocked.

Montgomery looked up from his desk and noticed Dr. Parish knocking on his door. He smiled and waved for her to come in. She smiled and quickly pushed the door open.

"Hey Captain, do you know where Ryan and Espo are?" She asked eagerly.

Montgomery laughed at the way she seemed so excited. "They're following up on a lead; they should be back any moment." He paused. "What did you need to tell them?"

Lanie smiled and opened the picture. "I got this message from Kate…" She said, handing him her phone. She watched as he squinted before a huge smile spread across his face.

"Oh my God…" He trailed off with a chuckle. "I'm glad those two finally got a brain."

"Kate called me and said that Josh had come down there and went crazy until Castle practically chased him out, threatening death upon him."

"Good for Castle!" Montgomery interrupted.

Lanie nodded in agreement. "After that, Castle told Beckett that he loved her. Beckett said that she loved him back but then she said she didn't want to be with him."

Montgomery sighed. "You know, that girl is probably the best cop I've ever trained, but she makes a lot of mistakes when it comes to this stuff."

Lanie nodded again. "She's lucky that she has Castle. No other man would've waited so long for her."

"He stood by her through a lot. That proves a lot of him." He was about to say something else when he say Ryan and Esposito walk into the precinct. His door was opened so he shouted for them. They quickly walked inside, smiling at Lanie as they did.

"What's up Cap?" Esposito asked.

"Have either of you checked your phones lately?" Montgomery asked, wondering if Lanie was the only one to receive the message.

They both shook their heads, pulling their phones from their pockets.

"Message from Castle." Ryan stated, holding his phone up.

"Me too." Esposito added.

The picture loaded onto the screens of their phones at the same time, causing them both to gasp at the sight.

"Oh my God! Is that…" Ryan began.

"Castle and Beckett? Yes!" Lanie interrupted.

They both smiled at the news. Esposito squinted and looked at his friends in the picture. "Damn! Look at them! Get some Castle!" He laughed.

Montgomery and Lanie both focused on Esposito, Kate being Lanie's best friend and almost like a daughter to Montgomery.

"Detective Esposito, I know I did not just hear that." Lanie said giving him a stern look.

Ryan tried to stifle his laughter as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"I need to call Kate." Lanie said, dialing the number.

* * *

><p>Ah, so what did you think? I know there was no Caskett, but...(:<br>The next chapter Alexis and Martha will find out! And then more Casketty goodness. (:  
><strong>So now, I'm asking you guys what you would like to see happen between Castle and Beckett? I have the next Chapter planned, but if you have any ideas for any little sweet moments you'd like to see, review them to me!<strong>THANKS! REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so sweet! Special thanks to YankeePeg, because you've been an awesome reviewer all through this fic! Oh, this chapter will be sort of short, but chapters to come will be longer.

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed in boredom as she watched her phone, waiting for a call from Ashley. She had been waiting for a while. She loved Ashley, but was frustrated with him. They never talked anymore; he never answered her calls.<p>

With her Dad gone, and Gram meditating in her room, Alexis Castle was more bored than she could ever remember. She contemplated whether to read a book or watch a movie.

While she was trying to decide, her cell phone vibrated. She all put pounced on top of it with a smile on her face. Her smile faded slightly at the ID. It was a new picture message from Detective Beckett.

She inwardly thanked her father for choosing a good cell phone provider as the picture loaded quickly. When it loaded, it wasn't difficult to make up. She felt her jaw drop as she stared in shock at the picture.

"Oh my god…Gram!" She said, hopping off of the couch and running towards the stairs, making her way up the staircase! "Gram!" She yelled, stumbling over the top step. She walked into the room, without knocking. "GRAM!" She yelled, causing the woman to violently jump.

"Alexis! I'm meditating!" She said, trying to catch her breath. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Gram…look at this!" She said, shoving her cell phone in the older woman's face.

Martha took the phone from her granddaughter and studied the two figures. She gasped when she figured it out. "Richard and Kate!"

Alexis nodded with a smile. "I know! Can you believe it?"

"Oh, this is fabulous!" Martha stated, standing from her bed. "We have to celebrate!"

"Like a party?"

"Yes a party!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We'll throw a surprise party for when the return Saturday!"

"Gram that's perfect!" Alexis said. "I'll call Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, Captain Montgomery, and Beckett's Dad….oh I wonder if he knows?" She paused. "Maybe I'll wait to invite him."

* * *

><p>Rick watched as Beckett's eyes drooped as she watched the rerun of <em>Bones <em>that was playing. It had been a long day and he was exhausted, and she obviously was too. "Kate? You look exhausted, maybe it's time we get some rest." He suggested.

She shushed him from her seat at the end of the bed. "This is my favorite episode! It's almost over."

Castle chuckled and leaned back against the headboard. She was right about a whole new Kate Beckett. She seemed more...innocent and childlike. He however, loved both Kate's and didn't care which one he was sharing a hotel room with. He settled into the show and soon noticed the similarities of Booth and Brennan and him and Beckett. He almost didn't notice when the show ended and Kate appeared next to him.

Kate would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She trusted Rick; she loved him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that she didn't want to have sex. She wanted to, but she wanted to wait. She always rushed into relationships and didn't want that to happen with Castle.

Rick watched as Kate pulled the covers back and got into the bed next to him. He hoped her wouldn't hurt her feelings if he said he didn't want to have sex with her…at the moment. He didn't want to rush this. Beckett wasn't some cheap whore you could find on the street corner. She was special; she was one of a kind.

Kate pulled the blankets up around her as she sat against the headboard. She wasn't going to mention sex unless he did. She moved the pillow she noticed he placed in-between them. "This isn't really necessary." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight." She paused. "I love you." She said, lying down.

Castle couldn't help the little schoolboy grin that spread across his face. He shut the light off and laid down next to her so that he was staring into her eyes. He scooted close enough to leave a gentle kiss on her lips as he brushed a piece of hair from her face. "I love you too, Kate."

She surprised him by scooting closer to him, snuggling close to him. Castle was surprised; he didn't really expect Beckett to be a cuddler. He reached out slowly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He expected her to object, but she just laid her head on his shoulder.

Within minutes they were both asleep with smiles shining on their faces.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will pick up with Castle and Beckett where I just left them. Just letting you know! (:<p>

REVIEW! :D


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I love you guys. :D

Oh and the words in italics is Beckett's dream.  
>Oh and if Beckett seems a little out of character, it's intended. Remember, this is the 'whole new' Kate Beckett. ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Castle didn't expect to be awoken from his peaceful slumber, and he defiantly didn't expect to be woken up before the sun was shining. But yet, there he was at 3:30 a.m. being scared awake by a loud moaning sound coming from the other side of the bed.<p>

His eyes snapped open when he realized that Kate was no longer in his arms, but a few inches away, curled in a ball, and moaning incomprehensible words.

He sat up and looked over at her and smiled as he watched her. She was beautiful, but looked distraught. He had a handful of the sheet balled in her fist and had throw the comforter off of her.

"No!" She moaned. "Stop! Please! No! Stop…"

Rick leaned closer to try to hear the rest. He noticed her start to pull at the sheets as tears escaped her eyes.

"Please!" She cried. "Don't do it…stop hurting her…"

Castle had heard enough. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Kate, wake up." He said gently.

Rick didn't expect the gently smack on his arm that he received. He watched as she continued to have her nightmare, moaning and crying. It was almost unbearable to watch. He kept trying to wake her, trying his best to shake her awake. "Kate, wake up! You're okay! No one is going to hurt you."

* * *

><p><em>Kate rounded the corner and entered the dark alley. Although it was daytime, the alley was dark. It was freezing, the cold January wind blowing onto her face. She stared ahead and noticed the figure of a woman ahead of her. It was her Mom! <em>

_She waved to her and tried to get her attention. "Mom!"_

_She didn't turn to look at her. She didn't hear her._

"_Mom!" She tried again._

_Once again, her words went unheard. _

_She took a few steps towards her as a Dick Coonan approached her mother. She noticed the knife and panic rushed through her body. "MOM!" She screamed. "Watch out!" _

_Her mom didn't hear her and Kate watched in horror as the Coonan pushed her mom to the ground, penetrating her skin violently with the knife as blood spewed from the wounds. _

_She ran as fast as she could to her mother, trying to pull the Coonan off. "No! Please! Stop! Stop hurting her!" She yelled as she pulled her gun from its resting place in its holster around her right thigh. She stepped back and aimed at Coonan, careful not to hit her mother who was crying in pain. When the shots were fired, they blew right through Coonan's head. But he didn't stop; he kept stabbing and stabbing until her mother's crying stopped._

"_No!" Kate screamed as she ran to her mother, falling to the round beside her as blood poured from her wound, covering Kate's shirt in blood. She tried to push on the wounds to stop the bleeding but it was no use. She was dead. Johanna Beckett was dead._

_Kate held her mother's lifeless body in her arms as she leaned against the wall of the alley, sobbing as she watched Dick Coonan walk away unharmed. She couldn't stop him. She tried but she couldn't, and now, her mom was dead._

"_Kate!" She heard an all too familiar voice yell. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that this was all just a nightmare. She felt a hand on her arm, pulling her from the ground. "Stop no!" She sobbed, smacking the hand away. "I can't leave her."_

"_Kate!"_

* * *

><p>"Kate!" Rick said loudly as he shook her shoulder.<p>

Her eyes snapped open this time. Her eyes scanned the room in a terrified urgency as she sat up, trying to catch her breath. She lifted her hand and felt the dampness of her cheeks and looked down at her t-shirt to notice an absence of blood. It was a nightmare.

She thought back on it as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Kate…" She heard Castle whisper beside her.

She looked over at him to see the concern covering his face. She lost all self control started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rick said, as he scooted close to her, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kate pulled away feeling completely embarrassed. " Nothing…just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare?" He said, slightly irritated. "You were sobbing and almost ripped a hole in the sheets."

Rick instantly regretted his words at the sight of the devastated look that was on her face. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just think you might feel better if you talk about it, but if you don't want to, I understand."

Beckett nodded. "I've had this dream before." She paused. "It's about the night my mom was murdered. I'm there in the alley. I watch it happen and no matter what I do, I can't stop it. I just have to sit there and watch the life leave her body." She said in a quivering voice.

Castle sat there speechless. He knew how much this affected her, but he didn't know about the dreams. He couldn't imagine the pain she felt. He admired her so much for her strength, but admired her even more that she could let herself cry. For a while, he was afraid that she didn't and he was afraid that she would drive herself crazy. "Kate, I'm so sorry."

Kate wiped the tears away with her hand. "It's not your fault, and like I've said, I've had this dream before."

Castle couldn't stand to see the way she looked. She looked devastated and in complete pain. He hesitantly reached forward, pulling her towards him. Normally, she would've pulled away; she would've gotten angry at him, but this time she didn't; she couldn't.

She fell into his embrace and listened to his heartbeat as she laid her head on his chest. "I have this dream at least once a week." She said. "I just wish they would stop."

Rick smoothed and brushed hair from his face. "I hate seeing you so upset." He said. "But you know I'm here for you right?"

Kate smiled, forgetting all about the nightmare. "I know." She said, lifting her hand to play with a collar of his t-shirt as she continued to listen to hiss heartbeat. "But I don't understand why."

"You don't understand?"

"Why you choose to put up with all of this; with me." She said. Sometimes she questioned herself about why he chose to stay with her. She made his life complicated when it could be so much simpler; she put him in near death situations when he could always be safe.

Rick pulled her away from him in order to look into her eyes. "Kate, I don't 'put up' with you." He said, holding tightly to one of her hands. "I love you. If anything, you have to put up with me."

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "While you can be very annoying at times," She said with a smirk. "I love you, too."

They say there, neither having words to say. Both were happy in the state of happiness and love they were in.

That was until Kate tried to stifle back a yawn.

Castle noticed and pulled away from her. "Okay, let's get back to sleep. We have a busy next few days before we head home."

Kate nodded and pulled away from him as they both pulled the blankets back, climbing underneath. They once again settled into each other's arms, but this time, Castle held her a little closer, running a hand up and down her back.

Kate felt herself grow more and more tired as she lay in his arms. She tried to stay awake with him, but as she felt his comforting embrace she drifted off to sleep.

Castle however, wasn't as lucky. He lay in bed holding her, worrying that she would have that dream again; determined to be there and awake if she did.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

Oh, and just a heads up, I'm going to start a new fic when I'm finished with this, BUT as I work on that I'm also going to have a story of multiple one-shots.

Just something to look out for if you want. (:


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're all so wonderful! :D :D :D

* * *

><p>Kate was the first to awake the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt sunlight burning into her skin. She smiled at the sight that was in front of her. She was still in Rick's arms. He was lying asleep with his arms still tightly around her and he smiled in his sleep. The sun shown on his back and her face, but she didn't mind, she loved the feeling of Rick's steady breathing on her hair; she loved the tight embrace she was in. It made her feel safe.<p>

She still could barely belief the situation she was in. When she left on this trip she just expected a normal trip with some of their famous flirty, witty banter. She didn't ever think that Josh would go crazy and she and Castle would confess their love for each other.

It just seemed so surreal. She had planned on telling Castle everything before he left for the Hamptons the previous summer, but didn't because of Gina. She could remember how…hurt she was. She remember that summer diving into her mother's case to shield the pain, and vowing that she would get over her feelings for Castle…

That was until she and the boys arrested him. The minute she saw him, she knew that she couldn't stop her feelings, but she was going to bury them; bury them so deep that they would disappear to almost nothing. She didn't want to get hurt by him again, but that didn't stop her from letting him win the bet. As much as she didn't want to get hurt, she didn't want him gone.

That's why she dated Josh, the protect herself. She would admit that on her part there were never any real feelings, and she now knows how wrong of her that was; how selfish it was. Josh was a good man, _well until he went crazy_, she thought. He didn't deserve to get hurt, but at the time she didn't care.

As her relationship with Josh progressed, so did her relationship with Castle. They got closer and closer everyday. Their kiss was…amazing. She remembered how she jumped back into the kiss; partially because of the guy with the gun and partially because she wanted to. Their trip to LA was also amazing. They got so close during that trip. Their talk in the hotel room was so different and more in-depth than their normal conversations.

A sound from the Castle pulled Kate from her thoughts.

"Kate, how long have you been awake?" He said tiredly.

She smiled. "Only a few minutes." She said, kissing him gently. "How'd you sleep after we went back to bed?"

Castle couldn't help it; everytime she kissed him he couldn't help but grin stupidly. He was still so shocked that she wanted to be with him. "Not very well." He paused. "You fell asleep a lot sooner than I did."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked, "Oh and if you don't mind, I'd like to sit up, but that can't happen with your death grip you have on me." She smiled.

Castle chuckled and let go of her. They both sat up across from each other in order to finish their conversation.

"So why didn't you sleep?" She asked again.

Castle shrugged. "I don't know; I just wanted to make sure that if you had another nightmare I was awake for you."

Kate smiled at him. He had to be the sweetest man on Earth and she was so lucky to have him. "You didn't have to stay awake for me; I'm not a child."

"I know." Castle said. "I just didn't like seeing you so upset. I wanted to be there if it happened again." He said; looking down at the sheets, tracing random shapes with his finger.

She couldn't help but smile at the lengths he would go for her. "While that's incredibly sweet," She paused. "I can't have you staying up every night for me."

"Every night?" He questioned, looking up at her.

Beckett froze at her mistake. She expected her and Castle to be together for a long time, but it wasn't really a smart thing to say at the beginning of a relationship. She stood from her seat on the bed. "I think we should start getting dressed." She paused. "We have a book signing to get to." She said, exiting to the bathroom.

Castle watched her leave. Was it just a coincidence that she said 'every night'? He sure as hell hoped not.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Gram, Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny, and Captain Montgomery will all be here on Saturday." Alexis said as she finished reading over the grocery list of supplies for the party.<p>

"What about Jim Beckett?" Martha asked.

Alexis sighed. "I don't know if they've told him yet. I don't want to tell him."

"Just text Kate and casually ask." Martha said as she finished cooking breakfast for her and Alexis.

Alexis nodded and quickly texted Kate.

* * *

><p>Kate finished straightening her hair and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was done, makeup was finished, and she was dressed in a simple red tank top and jean shorts; she was trying to use Rick's causal and comfortable style.<p>

She jumped when she heard a vibrate come from the back of the toilet. She looked over and noticed her phone. It was a reply to her previous message from Alexis. She smiled as she opened it up to read her message.

"**Oh my gosh! Kate, congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys! Have you told your Dad yet?"**

"Crap." Beckett said. They forgot to tell her Dad. How could she forget about her Dad?

She pushed the bathroom door open and found a fully dressed Castle playing with his phone. "We forgot to tell my Dad!" She said.

Castle looked up. "We did?"

Beckett nodded. "I can't believe we forgot to tell him."

Castle shrugged. "Just send him the picture."

"I'm not sending my Dad a picture of you with your tongue down my throat!" She said loudly.

Castle stood from the bed with a chuckle. "Okay okay, we'll stop by after we get back to New York." He paused. "We should talk to him face to face." He said.

Kate nodded. "Why face to face?"

Castle shruigged again. "Well, if some oy was dating Alexis I'd want to talk to him face to face."

Kate smiled and stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you're not just some boy."

Rick smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. "To him I am."

"He knows you." Kate said. "He likes you."

Castle smiled. "Don't underestimate the love of a father for his daughter."

Kate kissed him gently on the lips. "I think you'll be fine, considering some of the boys he met in high school."

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

This might have about 5 or 6 chapters left but I'm not positive.  
>I have ideas for like three more fics, but I haven't decided which I like best. As soon as I do I'll post Chapter One and let you guys know. (:<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

AN: Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait; I'm probably the BEST procrastinator in the world. And anther thing; there were no reviews for the last chapter. That stung a bit. :'( No, I'm just kidding. You guys are awesome. Thanks for all of the support!

Heads up, this is a short chapter. The next one will be long. I swear it will be. (:

* * *

><p>"<strong>No we haven't told him yet. We're going to talk to him face to face when we get back to NY. Your father and I are headed to a book signing; I have to go. Text me later if you want to talk or anything! Bye! (:"<strong>

Alexis sighed as she read the message from Kate. How were they supposed to invite him to the party without blowing the secret? "Gram!" Alexis said, walking into her Grandmother's room as she was searching her closet for an outfit.

"Yes dear?" Martha asked.

"Dad and Kate are waiting to tell Jim until they get back to the city. How are we supposed to invite him?"

"Just tell your Dad to invite him and Kate over for dinner when they get back. You can send him a quick text when they say they're on their way up."

Alexis nodded. It wasn't really a perfect plan, but it was all they had.

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick made their way outside of the hotel. Kate looked around and smiled at the warm but comfortable weather and at the sight of all of the tourists; it reminded her of her childhood.<p>

Rick noticed the smiled shining on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself at the sight.

Kate looked over and caught him staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"You just have a really beautiful smile." He said. He couldn't count the amount of times that he had wanted to say that to her.

She couldn't help the blush that formed on her face, normally it wouldn't faze her but something about that moment was different.

"Did I just make Detective Kate Beckett blush?"

She rolled her eyes as the grin stayed plastered on her face. She was about to make a witty comeback when a car pulled up in front of them, causing her to lose her train of thought.

Rick smiled as the car approached and noticed the confused look on Kate's face as he opened the door for her.

"Castle, why are we taking a car? The book store is only like two blocks away."

"Change of plans." He said with a smile, gesturing for her to climb in.

She smiled and climbed inside. Castle followed after her and handed the driver a piece of paper telling him where to drive. He didn't want Kate to know quite yet.

She sat back and got comfortable in the backseat before turning to look at Castle. "Where are we going?"

Castle smiled and scooted closer to her, taking her hand in his. "That my dear detective is a secret."

She sighed. ""Castle, I've already told you that I don't like surprises."

"This is a secret, not a surprise."

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she squeezed his hand tightly in hers. "I don't know why I put up with you."

He leaned over and pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. She was surprised by the urgency and deepness of the kiss and was aggravated when it ended too soon.

"That's why you put up with me." He said with a smug look.

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled him back into the kiss.

* * *

><p>The driver smiled as he watched them through the rearview mirror. You wouldn't imagine the amount of lovers he picked up in the backseat of his car. Most of them just ripped each other's clothes off, but these two people were different. Their obvious love was beautiful. He pulled his eyes away from the mirror and focused on the road as he made his way to the destination.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before I say anything, I need to do some advertising!<strong>

**I have two new fics out! **

**1) Bedtime Stories (One-shot)- During a quiet night in the Castle house, Castle tells seven year old Isabel Castle a bedtime story; the story of Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. I.e. Richard Castle and Kate Beckett FLUFF WARNING!**

**2) Without You (Multi. Chapter fic) - Castle is shot in an alley while with Beckett, as he fights for his life Beckett contemplates their partnership and the consequences is could have. She doesn't want to take the chance of something happening to Rick again, which leads to a tough decision.**

**It would be super awesome if you could check one or both of them out and leave me a quick review!**

**Now, on to this….what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been sick and I don't know about anyone else, but when I'm sick I can't focus on ANYTHING! Anyways, my schoolwork is really building up but I'll try to update at least one of my fics once a week! Thanks for all of the support you've given me! :D :D**

* * *

><p>Kate sighed in happiness as she rested against Rick's side. She spent the first few minutes of the car ride trying to get Rick to reveal where he was taking her, but when he wouldn't budge, she decided to sit back and enjoy the ride. She lifted her hand and intertwined it with his using her thumb to caress his hand.<p>

Rick wrapped his arm around her as she lay on his side. He pulled her as close to him as possible, running a hand up and down her back. He smiled as he looked down at her. When he planned this trip, this was the last thing he expected to happen. He would've just been happy if she would just watch a movie or go to dinner with him. He couldn't believe that she was lying in his arms.

She glanced up at him and caught his gaze. She smiled at the large grin on his face. "Why are you so happy?"

"You know, this was the last thing I ever expected to happen on this trip." He paused. "I've wanted to be able to just simply hold your hand for so long."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Rick gave her a confused look as she pulled away from him and stood up on her knees.

"Kate, what are…?"

He was interrupted by her lips crashing down on his. The kiss started out gentle as she moved her hands from his face to around his neck, pulling him to her. Rick was stunned for a second before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, never wanting to let go.

She pulled away and smiled at the grin on his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do THAT." She smirked. She sat back down and turned to face him.

He was still surprised by her actions' she was defiantly right when she said a whole new Kate Beckett. "How long?"

She looked at him with a confused expression.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" He asked.

She was a little surprised by his question. How long had she loved him or long she had wanted to kiss him? "I knew I loved you last summer before you left with Gina." She admitted. She smiled and looked down at her hands. "I was actually going to tell you…until Gina showed up."

Rick just stared at him. He felt like a total jerk and an idiot.

"As for how long I've wanted to kiss you?" She paused with a smile. "Well that's been since before we even met."

Castle stared at the woman in front of him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Did she just really say that? "Why Detective Beckett…" He began with a smirk.

"How long have you wanted to?" She interrupted.

"Kiss you?" He asked. "I've wanted to kiss you since the first time you approached me and shoved your badge in my face," He paused. "Which by the way was incredibly sexy."

Kate rolled her eyes with a smile.

"But, I didn't love you until after you let me back after I opened your mother's case. Before that it was more of a crush…that was until I realized how spectacular you are."

Kate couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"What?" Castle asked.

"I was just thinking about the summer you left with Gina…it was actually Esposito who made me realize that I loved you."

"I think the boys and Lanie saw it way before we did."

"I'm pretty sure there was a poll going on at one point." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure they ended it when you came back in the fall."

Castle nodded. "They were all so mad at me; I'm surprised they didn't do worse than close the poll."

Kate smiled. "I was mad too."

"Yeah, but you didn't look like you were about to shoot me when I walked into the room."

Kate gave him a look. "I wouldn't be so sure." She smirked. "But the boys were very angry at you."

Castle nodded. "You know, in a way, it's kind of sweet the way they care about you."

Kate smiled. "I know. They're like the brothers I never had. I'm really lucky to have them."

Castle was about to say something when a vibration from his pocket interrupted him. "Speaking of the boys," He paused. "I got a text from Esposito." He opened the text with a smile.

"**Get some, Castle! But not too much…we need Beckett back at the precinct. ;)"**

Castle laughed at the text.

"What does it say?" Kate asked, taking the phone from him. Her jaw dropped at the words.

"You gotta love him."

Kate smiled and opened her mouth to say something when a road sign interrupted her. It read; _Disney World: A left at the next exit._

That's when it all clicked in her head. "Castle, are you taking me to Disney World?"

Castle looked at her with a smile. "Yes, I figured the 'New Kate Beckett' would enjoy Disney."

Kate smiled and gave him a look. "Even Detective Beckett would enjoy Disney World."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what did you think? I know this is short, but the chapter when they actually get inside the park is going to be really long. I've started it and can already tell that it's going to take me a while to type. Review! <strong>

**Thanks tfnmal23 for your wonderful help for the next chapter.**

**Everyone go check out tfnmal23's fic- _Road to the Future_! It's really good! So, after you hit that little review button down there, head over to tfnmal23's profile! You won't be disappointed! :D :D :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN**: Hey guys! I'm sorry for such the long wait! This is probably the most difficult chapter I've ever written of anything. I had to do a lot of research. (: I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Castle or Disney…just incase you didn't know.

* * *

><p>Kate couldn't help but smile the whole time as they parked their car, paid fees, and got inside the actual park. It took roughly forty minutes, but to her it seemed like way less. She and Castle talked the whole time, each making time move faster for the other.<p>

Once inside, Castle and Beckett stood hand in hand, looking around. They smiled at the sight. It was Disney World, so of course it was packed, but there were a little less people than usual. It was ten a.m. on a Wednesday in the middle of January, so it wasn't overly crowded. The sight of smiling children tugging their parents around by the arm could bring a smile to anyone's face.

Kate looked around at the children. There were young boys holding onto Buzz Lightyear action figures, wearing a Stitch t-shirt, or wearing a Peter Pan baseball cap on top of their heads. Little girls could be seen wearing Disney Princess attire; she smiled, remembering her own Disney Princess days.

Looking around Mickey and Minnie Mouse could be seen taking pictures with people ranging from three to ninety-three years old; no one was ever too old for Disney world. Other characters could also be seen; Turk from Tarzan, Robin Hood, and Goofy were all seen in the distance.

Kate couldn't help but feel a little bad for the men and women who wore those costumes. It had to be incredibly hot on the inside. But then again, they probably made much more than her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tug at her arm. She turned her head to see Castle smiling at her and dragging her away from the spot she was standing.

"Where are you taking me now?" She asked with a smile.

"There's no line for Turk; let's go get a picture with her. I feel bad." He said as he drug her closer to the Ape.

"Castle, I'm pretty sure that person is happy that they don't have children pulling at their costume and begging for pictures." She said, not really wanting to get her picture taken.

"Nah, it's their job."

She sighed and gave in with a smile. She followed Castle although he never let go of her hand. They both gave 'Turk' a big smile.

"Hey there! Do you kids want a picture?" 'Turk' asked in a cheerful tone.

"As a matter of fact," Castle said, smiling at Kate. "We do!"

"Well step on up!"

Castle and Beckett let go of each other's hands and moved to stand on either side of Turk. They smiled as the picture was taken. They thanked the Ape and walked off with smiled on their faces. Kate couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" Castle asked, wanting to know the source of her laughter.

"You know, the last time I was here I was eleven and I refused a picture with Minnie Mouse because I was 'too old.'" She smiled. "And now I'm thirty-three and I just took a picture with an oversized monkey."

While she was speaking, Castle grabbed a map of Magic Kingdom and was looking at it as she finished. He chuckled at her words. "The last time I was here, Alexis was thirteen and she told me that I was too old for pictures. Apparently watching your Dad takes pictures with Mickey Mouse when you're thirteen is embarrassing."

Kate smiled. "Why does none of the story surprise me?"

Castle smiled but didn't answer; instead he held the map so that she could see it. "I was thinking that we hit Tomorrowland first and then circle around for everything else." He said.

Kate studied the map for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that his plan was probably the best. She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They smiled and walked hand in hand as they made their way to Tomorrowland. When they finally made it to their destination they decided to ride Space Mountain first. They quickly took their place in the long line and fell into a conversation.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short; I really am! I know I told you that I'd make this one long, but I wanted to get a chapter posted! I haven't updated in a while. The next one will be them riding the rides and all that. (:<br>**Some advertising!**  
><em>Always<em>- My new fic about Castle working up the courage to propose to Beckett!  
>Check it out if you get the time!<br>One last thing…**REVIEW**! :D :D :D


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hello boys and girls! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for the slow update! Between schoolwork and other fics I can easily run out of time. Speaking of other fics! I'm going to do some advertising! Sorry, but I have to!  
><strong>_**Always-**_Castle and Beckett have been dating for over a year; Castle is ready to tie the knot, but before he can even ask her, he needs to talk to Jim Beckett. With or without Jim's consent will he be able to fight his nerves and ask Beckett to marry him?  
><em><strong>Forever &amp; Always<strong>_-"If it's all I ever do; I'll never stop loving you." The now married Castle and Beckett work the case of a missing five year old boy, along with dealing with the obstacles of being newlyweds. Sequel to 'Always'...but can also work as a stand-alone  
><em><strong>My Mistake<strong>_**- **After Beckett was shot, she sent Castle away saying that she needed time. Now, three months later, she shows up at Castle's book signing. But he's not as understanding. How will Beckett react when HE needs time?  
><strong>**I'm really sorry that I'm not writing about their time in Disney World but believe me, I've tried. I started it like four times and just can't I haven't been there in years and I'm finding it hard to write their experiences even with Google and youtube. Maybe I'll post it as a one-shot sometime**<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate sighed in happiness as she laid into Castle's side in the backseat of the taxi. She was exhausted; over twelve hours in Disney World really took a toll on her. She was fighting to keep her eyes open as his breathing was slowly lulling her to sleep.<p>

Castle leaned his head back and held onto Kate tightly beside him. He wondered if she was as tired as he was. He was barely able to stay awake.

"Rick?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for today." She said, pulling away just enough to look up at him. "I had a lot of fun."

Castle smiled. "Me too." He paused for a moment. "Are you as tired as I am?"

"Yes!" She said, I can barely stay awake over here."

"When we get back to the hotel we can shower and then go to bed."

"Right now, that bed sounds like the most amazing thing in the world."

Castle sat silently for a minute when something popped into his mind. "Oh, Kate, I forgot to tell you that Paula cancelled a few book signings and we're heading home early."

"How early?" Kate asked. She wasn't going to lie, the idea of leaving for the city again wasn;t very appealing. She loved New York but something about their tiny little hotel room didn't make her want to leave.

"Tomorrow evening." He said.

Kate sat there quietly. What was going to happen to them? What would change once they got back to the real world?

"We're going to be fine." Castle said, as if reading her thoughts.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" She asked, fully pulling away to sit up straight and look at him.

"Because of the way you tensed up, the nervousness about you." He paused. "I was feeling the same way."

Kate nodded. "I'm just afraid that with work and just…life we might have trouble sometimes."

Castle chuckled. "Of course there are going to be troubles! All relationships have them, but I know we can push through whatever life throws at us."

Kate smiled at him. She didn't know how he could be so optimistic. It never ceased to reassure her. "You're right." She said with a nod.

Castle made a shocked face and over dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "What was that? Can you repeat that? Did you just say that I, Richard Edgar Castle, was right about something and you were wrong?" He smirked.

Kate gave him a nod. "Uh huh, you keep that up and someone will be curling up on the pull out sofa."

Castle raised his hands in defeat as Kate settled back into her spot on his side.

They sat there in comfortable silence until Kate heard a small chuckle coming from Castle. "Care to share, Castle?" She asked without sitting up.

Castle shook his head. "Nothing." He paused. "Just, can you imagine the torment we're going to receive when we get back to the precinct?"

Kate smiled. "I don't know what's going to be worse; the boys or Lanie."

Castle laughed. "You know, while I'm thinking about it, you might want to let your Dad know we're stopping by earlier now."

Kate nodded and quickly texted her Dad.

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the bed listening to the shower run. Rick had been in there for a while. She was waiting on him; she had showered first. Her still damp hair was braided to the side, she wore no make up, and a blue tank top with old brown shorts. She looked awful but for some reason, she didn't care. She couldn't remember a time she felt as happier as she was. After riding rides all day, she and Castle watched the fireworks together. She wasn't the type of girl to smile or giggle like and idiot when she was with a guy, but there she was sitting on the bed, grinning like some school girl.<p>

Rick knew that she didn't know he was finished with his shower; she was too immersed in her thoughts to realize anything. He stood and watched her. She looked absolutely stunning, but then again, she could never not look beautiful to him. The day couldn't have gone better for him. They spent the whole day talking, riding rides, and laughing. Her laugh was contagious. He hardly ever heard it but when he did, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Hey." She said, with a smile, pulling him from his thoughts. "You finished your shower…and you're staring."

Castle chuckled and crossed the room to sit on the bed next to her. "Yeah, I finished a few minutes ago…sorry I got caught up staring at a beautiful woman, that isn't a crime is it?" He asked with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Nope, let me know when you see one." She joked.

Castle turned to her and took her face gently in his hands. "Katherine Beckett you are the most beautiful woman in this world, and don't you ever think for a minute that you're not." He said seriously, staring deep into her eyes.

Kate stared into his deep pools of blue to see the seriousness and adoration in his eyes. Kate wanted to say something. She wanted to make a witty comment; she wanted to say something sarcastic, but she couldn't. Maybe it was because of the seriousness in his tone, or maybe it was because Richard Castle was calling her beautiful.

She leaned closer to him, their lips only centimeters apart. "Richard Castle, you are the most generous, loving, beautiful, and amazing man I've ever met. I love you."

As he began to respond, Kate leaned in and pressed her lips gently on his. He smiled into her lips and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She groaned in annoyance as he removed his lips from her mouth. He stared down into her eyes, still half believing he was in a dream. "I love you too." He said, his lips attaching with hers again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what did you think? REVIEW!<br>Don't forget to check out my other fics! :D **

**Sorry for the shortness, I know I say this everytime but I really am. I've already started the next chapter (rated M muhahaha) and it's a long one! Oh, and this story is almost over. :(  
><strong>_**  
>Follow Me on Twitter: JoWS1024<br>**__**Follow Me on Tumblr: JoWS1024**_


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

><p>They fell back against the headboard, it hurt her but she didn't care. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Her hands trailed through his hair just like they did that night in the alley.<p>

He sat over her, a leg on either side of her, as he leaned down kissing her. He pulled his mouth away and attacked her neck, covering it with kisses.

As he heard her quickened deep breathing, he realized what they were doing. He pulled away from her, still wanting to wait. He rolled off of her and looked down into her confused eyes.

She sat up and stared at him. Why did he pull away? Was something wrong?

"Rick…is something wrong?" She asked.  
>He smiled a small smile. "Kate, I don't want to do this."<p>

"Oh," Kate said quietly. She didn't realize that. "I just thought that you did because…I'm sorry." She said quickly, standing from the bed.

Rick noticed the confusion and slight hurt on his face. He smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed so that she was sitting across from him. "That's not it…I want, really want actually, to do this…but I just thought you'd want to wait you know?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I understand. I really wanted to wait too…I guess I just got a little caught up in the moment."

Rick nodded. "I just want you to be sure that it's want you want."

Kate gave him a look. "Sure of what I want? Like what; being with you?"

Rick nodded a little.

"Rick, I'm positive that I want you." She said, scooting closer to him to grab his hand. Her thumb caressed his knuckles. "I've never been so sure of anything before."

Rick fought off a smile. "Kate, you don't have-"

"Stop." She said, interrupting him. "All day we've been happy and everything has been perfect." She paused. "You still think after all of that I'm not sure about us?" She couldn't hide the slight hurt in her voice.

Rick noticed the hurt and reached out and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I just don't want to rush you into this and then have you…"

"Leave?"

Rick nodded slowly. "I want this to last."

"And it will." She said sitting up and smiling at him. "I promise."

He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling away. "Let's get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kate nodded.

* * *

><p>"Gram, what are we going to do about the party?" Alexis said. "They're coming home early!" She said, quickly. The teenager was, to say the least, freaking out.<p>

"Alexis darling! Calm down! You're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep running around the loft like a mad woman." She paused. "Just continue with the original plan. I assume Kate and Richard are still going to see Beckett's father, have your Dad text you so you can 'start cooking dinner' before he gets home. We he texts you, back, tell him to invite Kate and Jim." She paused. "After that text Jim the plans. It's as simple as that."

Alexis rolled her eyes with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Gram."

"Me either, darling. Me either."

* * *

><p>"Rick?" Kate whispered into the darkness next to her. "Are you awake?"<p>

Rick groaned. "I am now."

"Sorry."

Rick chuckled. "What's wrong? It's like 4 a.m."

Kate sighed and sat up. "I can't sleep."

Rick sat up next to her and switched the lamp on. "I thought you were exhausted."

"I was-am, but I can't sleep." She said angrily. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the day they'd had or maybe it was because she wanted to absorb as much of 'their' hotel room to memory before they had to leave.

Rick smiled as he noticed the signs of fatigue all over her features. She was obviously tired. He also noticed that she was thinking about something. He could always tell when something was on her mind.  
>He reached out and grabbed her hand. "What are you thinking about?"<p>

Kate smiled as she looked around the room until her eyes met his. "I'm going to miss this."

Rick smiled and leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips. "Me too, but I'm excited to get home…to start us."

Kate couldn't help but blush at the look of pure love and devotion she was receiving.

"Of course," Rick continued. "This place will always be special." He pointed to the balcony. "We kissed right there."

Kate smiled and ran her hand over the bed sheets. "The pillow that separated us out first was here."

Rick smiled and pointed to the foot of the bed. "Josh punched me there."

"Josh punched me there too." Kate said with a grin.

"I almost killed Josh there too." Rick all but growled, all the playfulness gone from his voice.

"Rick, it's over and done with. There's no need to get worked up over it again." Kate said, gently.

Rick nodded. "I know, but it's just…how he even…think could about…"

"Hey, stop. Now." Kate said sternly. "I don't want to hear another word about Josh."

Rick nodded quickly but then stopped. "Are you going to have to see him when we get back?"

Kate shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. I have a lot of stuff at his apartment."

He groaned. "Can't I just buy you new stuff?"

"No," Kate said with a laugh. "I can handle going to get my stuff." She paused. "Besides, he knows better than to try anything stupid. He knows I always have my gun."

Rick smirked. "God, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Short…kinda…anyway, they'll be back in NYC soon. Oh and this chapter was going to be rated M…I think I said that, but I'm bad a writing M rated chapters eventually there will be one, but just not yet. They take me forever to write. ANYWAY, thanks for reading. Review? Please?<strong>

_**Follow me on Tumblr: jows1024**_


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. School was keeping me really busy. Now that school is out I'll update frequently. Review and let me know what you think! (:**

* * *

><p>Rick placed the last article of clothing in his suitcase when he heard the faint ringing of a cell phone coming from the nightstand. It was Kate's phone. Thinking it was just Ryan or Esposito, he reached for it.<p>

When he read the caller ID, anger shot through his body. It was Josh.

"Just sit the phone down and walk away." He said to himself. He knew Kate would get and if he answered.

He sat the phone down next to the suitcase as the ringing stopped.

He sighed in relief and opened Angry Birds on his phone and waited for Kate to finish showering.

Then the phone rang again.

He groaned out loud and focused on the game.

When the ringing ended again he smiled at his restraint. That was until her phone vibrated with a text message.

He reached for the phone. A message from Josh. Castle glanced up at the bathroom door. The shower was still running. He could open it up and she'd never know. He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of him.

He clicked 'read' on the phone and the message popped up.

"**Do me a favor. Stop whoring around with Castle for five minutes to answer my calls."**

That was it. That was the last straw. He exited out of the message and went to her recent calls. He hit the call button and put the phone up to his ear, fuming.

* * *

><p>Kate shut the blow dryer off and looked into the mirror. Her hair was good enough; she wasn't in the mood to straighten or curl it. Her make up was light but nice. She smiled at the reflection.<p>

She then noticed the noise coming from the outside of the door. It was yelling. Castle's voice. Who was he yelling at?

She gathered her stuff from the sink and pulled the bathroom door open. The cool air of the air conditioned room made her instantly chilly in her tank top and jean shorts.

She sat the stuff on the bed as she watched Castle from behind as he yelled into the phone.  
>"I swear to God Josh if you come anywhere near-"<p>

What! He was talking to Josh? "Castle!" She yelled.

He jumped and turned to face her. The hardened angry expression on his face faded to panic.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"I-Uh-um…" He said, holding his hand up to her, telling her to wait a minute. He turned around so that he was no longer facing her. "I mean it Josh. Stop calling her." And with that he hung up and turned to face her again.

"What the hell Rick!" She yelled again.

"Kate…listen," He said walking toward her and placing a hand on her forearm.

She pulled away from his touch. "Why are you talking to Josh? On _my_ cell phone?"

"He kept calling…and I ignored the calls." He said. "But then he texted you…and the message…it said-"

"You read my text messages?" She said in a surprised angry tone. "That's a complete invasion of privacy!"

"It was just the one message Kate…" He said quickly.

"I don't care. Just because we're together now doesn't give you the right to look at my text messages! Who do you think you are?"

"Who do I-?" What? Did she really just ask him that? "Kate, I'm the one who's been standing by you for the last three and a half years! The one who stood up to your crazy boyfriend when he tried to beat the shit out of you!" He yelled back at her.

She stepped away from him at the tone in his voice. She's never seen him so angry. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me! In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty damn good at taking care of myself."

"Is that why after your Mom's murder you fell into a whole and shut yourself out from the world?" He asked angrily.

She froze. Did he really just…what. How could someone say something like that to her? How could he, the only one who understood and didn't judge her for her actions following her mother's murder, say that to her?

When he saw the look on her face he knew he had gone too far. "Kate I…"

She shook her head and turned to leave. She grabbed the door and pulled it open. Just as she was about to walk through, Castle grabbed her hand. "Kate…"

She turned to look at him before reaching down to pull her phone from his hands and then fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

Rick stared at the door and contemplated what to do. If he went after her, she'd be even angrier…but she looked so hurt. And it was his fault.

What if she didn't come back? Of course she'd come back for her stuff and the flight but…

Their flight left in about six hours. If she wasn't back in an hour he'd go get her.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He messed up.

He messed up badly.

She was right. He had no right to call Josh.

Why the hell would he say something about her mother's case; the most important thing in her life.

He was an idiot.

* * *

><p>She walked quickly down the hallway of their floor, tears burning her eyes. She told herself not to cry, not over this, but the tears wouldn't let up. How could he say that? She loved…trusted him.<p>

She wiped at the tear that escaped as she walked down the stairs. She was too angry. She had to keep moving, which meant no elevator.

When she reached the bottom, she wasn't even winded. She kept up her speed, staring at the ground. She didn't know where she was going, maybe to take a walk outside. She'd have to go back eventually, but she didn't even want to think about that.

Just as she made her way to the door, she ran into something. She looked down to see a little elderly woman almost falling over.

Kate gasped and reached out to help steady the woman. The woman looked up at her with bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Kate said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, noticing that the woman's purse had fallen to the ground upon impact. She bent down to pick it up. She then straightened up and handed the woman her purse.

"It's okay sweetie." The woman smiled.

Kate forced a smile down at the woman.

The woman looked up and studied the face of the younger woman looking down at her. She could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm Rose." She said gently, reaching out to shake her hand.

Kate shook back. "I'm Det-Kate." She said. "I'm Kate. I'm really sorry; I should be watching where I'm going." Kate said quickly.

"Kate dear, it's okay." She paused before going on. "Forgive me for being nosy and let me know if I've gone too far, but are you okay?"

"Uh," Kate began. Was she really about to tell some stranger everything? But Rose looked so kind and trustworthy…and…well, maybe she needed to talk. "I just got into an argument with my…boyfriend, but I'm fine."

"Oh, Kate, I'm sorry." The woman paused. "I was just about to head over to the café area. Do you want to come and sit with me?"

Kate stared down at the woman. The complete stranger who wanted to talk to her; who wanted to help. Everything in Kate's body told her to say no, that she could figure this out on her own. But she was so hurt, and overcome by this woman's compassion.

Kate nodded slowly. "That would be nice, yes."

Over the next half hour, Kate told Rose everything from Josh breaking in to Kate finding him on her phone. She left out what he said about her mother's murder, not wanting to go into details about it.

Rose sat quietly and listened. When Kate finally finished, Rose began.

"What your ex boyfriend, Josh, did was terrible." She said. "And sweetie, it sounds like Rick was just trying to protect you. If this guy hurt you, Rick's going to want to keep you safe."

"But I don't need him to fight my battles." She said. "And besides, Josh isn't really a threat. When he hit me it _was_ an accident…"

"That doesn't matter to him." Rose interrupted. "I know that you think you don't need him to protect you, and you probably don't and he probably knows that, but that's not going to stop him." She smiled. "Men have this idea that they _have _to protect the women they love, even if they don't need protecting."

Kate thought about that. She was probably right. And maybe she was a little hard on Castle. "But going through my phone was a complete invasion of my privacy."

Rose nodded. "And it was. But that's something to discuss with him."

Kate nodded slowly. But what he said about her mother… "He said something else…the thing that made me leave…it's something personal. Something I never thought he'd judge me for. "

Rose could tell that Kate didn't want to go into detail about it and she didn't nod. "He might not have meant it; in fact, he might be sitting up in that hotel room kicking himself for saying it in the first place." She paused. "Think about everything you know about this man and your relationship. Did he mean what he said? Would he ever set out to hurt you?"

Kate immediately shook her head. "No…he-he wouldn't hurt me…ever."

"Then honey you need to go talk to him now. Sort out this stuff."

Kate nodded. Rose was right. The last few days had been amazing. She did love Castle. And he loved her. He would never set out to hurt her.

And…maybe she had overreacted.

He was just trying to protect her, and as dumb as it sounded, it was nice…nice to know that he would be there for her.

She was an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! The next chapter will be pretty big!<br>This is the first chapter in a while, and it was longish. Can I get a review for that? Please? (:  
>Oh and I realize that Josh is totally OOC and over dramatic…but doesn't it make everything more fun?<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts! (:**

* * *

><p>Kate hesitated at the bottom of the elevator. What if going up to talk to him only made them fight more? They couldn't handle another fight;<em> she<em> couldn't handle another fight.

When the elevator arrived, she slowly stepped inside. Luckily, she was alone in the elevator. She leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through her hair.

When she arrived at their floor she took a deep breath and stepped out. She looked around the empty hallway. The green pastel wallpaper was oddly eerie for some reason. Maybe it was just the mood she was in. She wanted out of the hallway.

She stopped at the door and lifted her hand to knock.

* * *

><p>He should go find her.<p>

She had to know that he was sorry; that he hated himself for saying that about her and her mother's murder. What had overcome him? He'd done and said stupid things before but this took the cake.

He couldn't let this fight; he couldn't let Josh tear them apart. She was worth the fight. He wasn't going to back down; he was going to find her.

He reached out for the door knob and swung the door open. His breath caught in his throat when he came face to face with her, her hand raised to knock.

She stared up at him, not knowing what to say; wanting to pull him into a kiss and forget about the fight…but they needed to talk.

He didn't know what to say. He knew he needed to apologize.

"Kate," He finally said.

"Let's go inside." She whispered.

He nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to step through the threshold. When she turned to face him, he began again. "Kate, listen, I'm sorry I…"

She shook her head and stepped a little closer to him. "You were just trying to protect me." She paused. "I-I shouldn't have snapped at you."

He just stared at her for a few seconds, the way she was studying the carpet instead of meeting his eye, the way she was fiddling with her father's watch. He slowly stepped closer and reached out for her hand.

She looked up from the carpet just enough to see his hand extended to her, she placed her hand in his and then looked up at him. So many things shown in his eyes; his regret, fear, love, and adoration. "I'm really sorry." She whispered.

Rick shook his head. "Stop saying that." He said. "You're right. It was wrong of me to go through your phone…even if it was just trying to protect you."

Kate smiled. She didn't care about the fight. It was over. They were going to be fine. She slowly stepped forward, closing the space between them, and stood on her toes to gently kiss him.

As quickly as it had begun, she pulled away from him. He looked down to see her smiling at him. _That_ smile. The smile that all but begged him to lean down and kiss her again, so he did.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. This time it wasn't as gentle as one of his arms snaked around her waist while the other cradled the back of her head. One of her hands traveled to his cheek while the other ran through his hair.

She moaned into his mouth as they moved backward. When they ran into the bed, he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She wanted this, she wanted him. They didn't need to wait. She loved him and he loved her.

She held him close as he kissed her. That sensual mood was hot and hazy and thick in the air. It was intoxicating.

She made the first move, undoing his belt buckle slowly and unzipping his pants.

"Kate, we don't have to…"

"Do you really want to stop?" She asked, breathlessly.

Rick shook his head. "No."  
>"Me either."<p>

"To hell with waiting,"

He started to take off her tank top, staring into her eyes. Then he pulled her shorts down until she was in her bra and panties.

She took his shirt off and his Kalvin Klein boxers to reveal his hard manhood, protruding from his crotch. She unhooked her bra, and threw it on the floor. He helped her strip her last piece of clothing, they were both completely naked. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her. He jumped on the bed taking her with him. They flipped positions; he went down on her in an instant. She moaned out in ecstasy and he grunted loudly.

She tried to keep her breath even as she stared up into his eyes. She saw a mixture of love and lust in his eyes and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. He removed his hands from the mattress where they were planted and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible.

"Castle," She said, in between kisses. "I love you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had been days since they admitted their feelings, but each time, it still surprised him. It had been almost four years; four _long_ years since he fell in love with her. Now, for days she had admitting she loved him. He had just now realized the momentum of what was happening. He was sleeping with Beckett.

He looked into the hazel green eyes that he had fallen in love with. He remembered wanting her when they first met, but was glad that they waited. He had never felt that way about any other woman; his first two wives had never had the affect on him that she did. He would do anything for her.

"I love you too" he said before going down on her mouth again.

She pulled away from the kiss and placed a hand on his cheek. She didn't know why she had pushed him away for four years. Deep down, she had always had feelings for him but had never admitted it. She almost hated herself for being so stubborn.

All of a sudden Castle started to move a little faster. It started to become more intense.

"Kate..." He said slowly, out of breath.

"Oh my God." She said, also out of breath. .

His breathing got heavier and more rapid. He clutched her hand and she grabbed his back. She started to moan as he grunted, not bothering to be quiet. All that mattered was each other. Finally he screamed as he came to her.

He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you." He whispered into her hair, which was thrown around the pillow.

He caught his breath and lifted himself on his fore arms and stared down at her. He leaned down and kissed her quickly and brushed hair from her face. He rolled over next to her and pulled the blanket up around them. He reached forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. He didn't let go and wrapped his arms securely around her with no intention of letting her do.

She lifted her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck, scooting closer and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Kate," Castle started. "I'm so sorry about earlier. The thing about your mom…I shouldn't have…"

"Rick," Kate said. "Stop…just stop." She paused. "Right now, all I want to think about is us."

He stared into her eyes with a smile. "Does this mean that I'm off the hook?" He said, like a child hoping to avoid further time-outs from a parent.

She laughed at the child-like way he spoke. "You tell me, kitten." She said, slowly leaning over and kissing him, letting her tongue slip inside of his mouth before quickly pulling away.

"You are such a tease." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! I finally got to that M rated chapter, and it was longish (No pun intended). Can I get a review for that? Please? (:<br>Follow me on Tumblr: jows1024**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts! You guys are awesome.  
>Okay guys, this author's note is going to be a little long, because I need to say something. As a writer, I welcome all kinds of review. As much as I love praise for the story, I also LOVE criticism, it only helps me improve.<br>So, if you are reviewing, try to keep the reviews based on your opinion of the story, not me. If my 'attitude' bothers you, I apologize, but I don't need rude reviews about it. If it bothers you so much that it distracts you from the story, you can go read something else.  
>I'm not trying to come off as rude or mean, but I would like the reviews to stick to your opinions on the story and not me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alexis Castle sat at the bar in the kitchen and looked out the window. She wondered what her Dad and Detective Beckett were up to until she came to the conclusion that she probably didn't want to know.<p>

She wondered how her life was going to change. Her father was going to marry Detective Beckett if she gave him the chance; Alexis had no doubt in her mind.

What would happen? Would she be like her mother? Love her father one minute and then just up and leave? Would she be like Gina? Gina, who always tried to buy her love, without ever really feeling anything. Would Detective Beckett actually…care about her?

She pushed the thought from her mind. It didn't matter if Detective Beckett liked her, it only mattered if she treated her Dad right. Right?

"Hey kiddo." Martha said, coming up behind the girl. "How's the party coming along?"

Alexis sighed and forced a fake smiled and pushed down her worries. "Great. Dr. Parish, Detectives Esposito and Ryan, Detective Ryan's girlfriend, and Captain Montgomery will be here at 6:30 tonight." She said. "And I managed to get Mr. Beckett's number from Ryan so I'll call him when Dad texts us about leaving his house."

"And I'm taking care of the food." Martha said. "We sound all set!" She said, grabbing herself a glass of water. She glanced over at her granddaughter to see a nervous look on her face. "Why the face kiddo?" She said, leaning on the counter to stare down at Alexis.

Alexis took a deep breath. Why not? "Do you think Detective Beckett will be different?" She asked quietly.

"Different?"

Alexis looked up into the soft eyes of her grandmother. "Different that my mom and Gina."

Martha studied the face of her granddaughter and felt her heart ache at the sight. Poor Alexis had been the only person in her father's life for how long? And each time someone comes in, they treat her or her father wrong.

"Darling, Detective Beckett is a good woman" Martha said. "You should try to get to know her."

Alexis nodded. "I know. She's always been nice to me and Dad and you…but what if it changes now? I mean, Gina was nice to all of us and pretended to like us until she and Dad married and then everything changed. What if…if…" She stuttered nervously, not wanting to speak the thought in her head.

"What if Detective Beckett is just in this for the money and fame?" Martha said for her granddaughter.

Alexis nodded slowly. "Am I terrible for wondering that?"

Martha chuckled. "No, you're not. You're just looking out for your father." She paused. "When they get back, I think you need to take her aside and talk to her about her intentions."

"Gram!" Alexis said. "Don't you think that's a little…rude?"

Martha shook her head. "What do you think Beckett's father is going to be asking your father when they go over there?"

"But Detective Beckett is like 30 something years old…her Dad won't be asking Dad that kind of stuff will he?"

Martha laughed. "Dear, yes, and don't think that you're father won't be questioning the men you bring home, no matter how old you are."

"Oh no." Alexis muttered, thinking about the interesting future that lied ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Castle smiled as his eyes remained closed. Did that really just happen? Yes, it obviously did because he could feel the weight of his beautiful detective's head on his shoulder.<p>

He moved his hand slowly up and down her arm.

"Kate," He said quietly.

"Hm?" She asked, opening her eyes to look at him with a smile.

Rick's breath caught in his throat. Her green eyes shined back at him as she smiled. He smiled back at her and reached out to grab her hand under the sheet. When he found it, he intertwined them.

She gently squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss his lips briefly. She pulled away and laid back down on his shoulder. "We need to leave don't we?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah. We do."

Kate sighed. "I don't want to."

Castle laughed. "Me either." He said. "But, when we get back we can…we can start working on our relationship."

Kate nodded and noticed the hesitation in his voice. She hated that she was the cause of his hesitation. "We'll work on our relationship." She repeated, trying to reassure him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

They both shared a look. Was it Josh? Should she answer it? Kate hesitated before unwrapping herself from the sheets to grab her phone from the pocket of her shorts that were lying on the floor.

She sighed in relief at the caller ID. It was her father.

"Hey Dad." She said with a smile. She turned back to look at Castle who was smiling at her. She turned around and climbed back in bed with Castle, lying against him with her head on his shoulder.

"**Hi Katie, do you know what time you're coming by?"** Jim asked.

"Uh," Kate said, covering the phone and looking up at Castle. "What time does the plane land?"

"It should land by six at the latest." Castle said, drawing lazy circles on her arm with his finger.

She smiled and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. "It should be around six-thirty or seven." She said to her father.

"**Oh, should I make you something for dinner?" **

Kate chuckled. "No Dad, you don't we just want to come…visit for a while."

"**Rick is coming?"** Jim said. **"You didn't tell me that."**

As Kate, listened to her father talk, Castle left gentle kisses along her cheek and jaw. He felt Kate smile under his lips.  
>"Didn't I?" She asked, pulling away from Castle to look at him. 'Stop it.' She mouthed with a smile and leaned back against him. Castle smiled a mischievous smile and began to kiss her again, but this time his mouth trailed over her neck. She swatted at him and leaned away.<p>

"**No,"** Jim said, **"You didn't, but I look forward to seeing him."**

"Oh…uh," She said, poking Castle hard in the shoulder. "Stop it!" She whispered.

"What?" Jim answered.

"Oh, sorry Dad I was talking to Castle. He's uh, he keeps messing with my phone and I told him to stop." She lied, giving Castle a death glare.

Jim laughed**. "Well, I'll let you go so you can catch your flight Katie. See you kids later. Bye."**

Just as Kate was about to answer her father, she felt Castle's hands roaming her body. She did her best to push him away, but her still managed to latch on to her jaw line, kissing down to her neck. "Bye Dad." She said quickly.

She clicked the 'end call' button and dropped her phone on the bed. She quickly knocked Castle off of her and spun around quickly to push him against the headboard. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you! I was on the phone with my Dad! You're going to feel pretty damn bad if I have a hickey on my neck when we go see him."

Castle sat up from the headboard with a chuckle. "I thought it was pretty funny." He said, reaching out a finger to her forearm.

"Really Rick?" She said with a evil grin forming on her face. "You thought that was funny?" She said, pushing him down flat on the bed so that she could climb on top of him, settling at his waist, straddling him.

Castle gulped and looked up at her. "Uh, well I-"

He was interrupted by her lips crashing down on his. His hands quickly found their way to her hair, pulling her closer to him. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him grow more excited below her.

Exactly what she wanted. She slowly pulled away from the kiss, sitting up and looking back down at him. She traced a finger along his still naked chest, before leaning down to peck him in the lips one more time.

She gave him a grin before slowly sliding down his body to rest on his claves. She reached out and grasped him firmly causing him to jump and thrust himself up off the bed at her touch.

"Now that," Kate whispered, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Is funny." She said, standing from the bed to gather her clothes in her hands. "I'm going to go freshen up before we leave." And with that, she left for the bathroom leaving a very aroused, shocked Richard Castle lying in bed with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Reviews please? They make me extremely happy. (:<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Sorry for the wait. :P It's been like two months. Ugh. I'm sorry guys. Only about four more chapters. I really appreciate you guys sticking around.**

* * *

><p>Castle watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slept with her head rested on his shoulder. She was laying so awkwardly in her seat that he almost wanted to wake her.<p>

Almost.

There was no way he could find it in his heart to wake her now. They hadn't gotten much sleep. She also looked gorgeous. Her hair was straightened, her bangs hung into her face until he gently pushed them back. He loved her hair straightened. It made her look so much more relaxed.

Well, he loved it curled too. It made her look happy, fierce, and incredibly sexy. Especially now that it was longer. He really really liked this new long hair. Of course, he adored the short hair too…

Wait.

Rick stop thinking about her hair.

He mentally laughed at himself. He was a whole new kind of crazy that he couldn't even name…well, actually, he could. Love.

The love he could feel for her just as she slept soundly next to him was amazing to him. She had captivated him so much that her simplest, most human and common actions could quickly accelerate his heart.

When did he become like this?

He honestly had no idea.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kate!"<em>

_Kate's eyes snapped open and scanned the room before sitting up. Nothing. She sat up and turned to see if Castle knew what was wrong. When she turned she was met with the eyes of Dick Coonan. He smiled at her. She shivered at the sight of his sinister smile. _

_Her eyes left his and traveled down his body to his right hand which held a knife. The blade sparkled in the moonlight. _

_No._

_Coonan followed her eyes to the knife and turned it over in his hand. He chuckled lightly at the paleness of her face. He lifted the knife slowly to trace it down Castle's bare chest._

_He moved slowly. She bit her tongue to keep quiet. _

_He continued to trace his skin until he reached his chest again. He lifted the knife and looked up at her. Her eyes shifted from his to the knife. He pushed the knife slightly into Castle's chest, leaving a small cut. _

"_No." She whispered. "Stop."_

_Coonan's eyes met hers for a final smile before he lifted the knife in a swift movement and stabbed it deep into Castle's chest._

_Kate flung forward for Coonan but only landed on the floor beside them. She stood back up and went for him again only to go right through him. _

"_Stop!" She screamed. "No! Please!" She said as tear escaped her eyes. She sobbed as Castle screamed for her. She couldn't get to him. She couldn't move. He begged for her to help him but she couldn't._

"_I'm so sorry Castle." She choked out. "I'm so sorry."_

* * *

><p>"Kate!" Castle said, shaking her shoulders lightly. "Kate come on wake up!"<p>

She had been screaming in her sleep for the last five minutes. She was having another nightmare.

"Castle!" She screamed again for the tenth time. "Stop hurting him! Stop!"

He didn't know what to do. People where staring and muttering angry things. "Kate!" He pleaded. "Come on Kate please wake up! You're alright!"

By this time the flight attendant was rushing to him. "Sir please quiet your wife down-"

"Don't you think I'm trying?" He spat. The flight attendant jumped at his words. He didn't bother apologizing. He stood from his seat to situate himself next to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek gently, still shaking her.

Her eyes snapped open and searched around her until she found him eyes. Oh god he was alive. She flung herself into him. "You're alive." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, ignoring the stares of the other passengers. "Of course I am."

She held tightly to his shirt and tried to catch her breath. Castle didn't ask her what the dream was about. She would tell him if she wanted to, but defiantly not on the plane.

"Is she done now?" Came a voice from behind them. "Some of us want quiet and this is just getting ridiculous."

Kate pulled away from Castle and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quickly to the man about Castle's age seated directly behind them.

Castle felt the anger bubbling inside him as he looked at the man. "How about you shut the hell up and have some compassion for people you don't know."

The man and Kate stared at Castle with a dumbfounded expression on their faces, as well as the rest of the people on the plane. If they hadn't been staring before, they defiantly were now.

"Castle." Kate said. "It's okay. He's right." She said, pushing gently on his chest to get him back in his own seat.

"No it's not, Kate." He said, focusing her attention back on her. "He doesn't know you and what you've been through."

Kate smiled at him. "That's very sweet of you, but we've been over the fact that I don't need you to defend me." She said gently. "And besides, if it really offended me _I _would've said something, but I didn't. So it's fine."

Castle didn't budge.

Kate leaned forward and pecked him gently on the lips before pushing on his chest again. "Go back to your seat I think we're almost home."

This time Castle reluctantly scooted back to his seat. Everyone one on the plane began to look away seeing that everything was over. The man behind them settled back with his iPod.

Kate looked over to see Castle watching her. "What?" She asked, reaching for his hand.

They connected and Castle placed them in between them. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. Not right now."

Castle nodded and lifted their intertwined hands to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "Just let me know if you do."

Kate stared at him with a smile. How did she manage to get this lucky? Why did she push him away for so long? "I love you." She whispered.

Castle chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Love you too, Kate."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and kinda fluffy. I know. (: <strong>

**And, I know she already had a nightmare..but this time it was about Castle instead of her mother. This is how important Castle is to her now...**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Okay, I'd like to thank CastleCrazie who went and reviewed I think every chapter of this and my other fics. An incredibly awesome reader! :D Thanks! **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Castle asked as he and Beckett climbed inside the Crown Vic that the boys had dropped off earlier.<p>

"There's nothing to talk about Castle." Kate said, snapping her seat belt.

Castle stared at her in confusion. Really? Nothing to worry about? "Kate…" He began.

"Castle." She cut him off. "It was just a dream."

"That had you screaming and crying in the middle of an airplane."

Her wince and deep breath made Castle mentally kick himself for his words He should've been more sensitive. "I'm sorry Kate…I just…you told me about your other dream and I just want to help…"

Kate sighed and shut off the car. She sat back in her seat and rubbed a hand through her hair. "I just really don't want to talk about it." She said. "Okay?"

Castle nodded. Okay. Okay. If she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to talk about it. He'd give her space. "Okay."

Kate smiled at him and sat up in her chair, happy to have the subject dropped. She stared the car and pulled from the parking lot.

Castle watched her for any signs of sadness or anything that could have come from the dream. What could she have been dreaming about? The nightmare about her Mom hadn't been as bad as that one was. What happened to her?

He just really wished she'd tell him something he could do to help her. He hated sitting there and feeling helpless. There had to be something he could do to help her. She wouldn't tell him if there was…in fact, she was probably embarrassed by the fact that he knew about the nightmare in the first place.

Kate could feel his eyes on her. She was going to have to tell him. They hadn't even made it our of the airport parking lot yet. She pulled into a different spot and turned to face him. "You."

Castle snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a confused look. "What?" He asked.

"My dream was about you." She almost whispered.

Him? "What happened?"

Kate sighed. "You remember the dream about my Mom right?"

Castle nodded. He defiantly remembered. It wasn't every night that he was woken up by a crying Kate Beckett.

"And…how I couldn't save her?" Kate said.

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh Kate.

Castle reached forward and pulled her hand into his. "I'm sorry."

Kate chuckled. "Why are you sorry? You didn't give me the dream?"

Castle nodded. "I know…I just don't like that I'm the reason you're having nightmares."

"You're not the reason Castle." She said, rolling her eyes. "You were _in _my nightmare; you didn't cause it." She pulled her hand back from his to start the car again.

"Why do you think you have them?" Castle asked.

Kate shrugged. "No idea. Wish they would stop though. They make me exhausted all through the day."

Castle nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Kate smiled at him. "Good now? Because my Dad is expecting us."

"Yeah." Castle said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Let's go."

Kate rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at his gesture. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Castle wiped the sweat from his hands on his jeans pocket. Were his palms really sweating? What was this? Junior High school all over again? He really shouldn't be so nervous; he knows Jim. But he also knows what it's like to be the father of a daughter.<p>

Kate reached for his hand and grimaced and dropped his hand at the moist feeling. She laughed at him. "Nervous?"

"Shut up." He grumbled, wiping the perspiration again.

She smiled as they boarded the elevator of her Dad's building. "It's going to be fine you know." Kate said. "He's never been that hard on my boyfriends." Kate said, stepping from the elevator and making her way to apartment 22B.

Castle followed after her. "What'd he say to Josh when you brought him over?"

Kate knocked on her father's door. "I never brought Josh over."

Never brought Josh over? They dated for a while though… "Kate why didn't you-"

Castle was cut off by the door swinging open. Jim Beckett smiled back at them.  
>"Katie." Jim breathed, pulling his daughter in a hug.<p>

Kate squeezed her father back. "Hey Dad."

When they pulled away, Kate looked at Castle. "Dad, you remember Castle."

Jim smiled at reached out to shake Castle's hand. "Nice seeing you again Rick."

Castle nodded. "You too."

They let go of each other's hands. Kate stifled back a laugh as she watched her father subtly try to wipe Castle's sweat onto his pants.

"Come on, let's get inside." Jim said, gesturing them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates within a week?! *pats self on the back*<strong>

**Sorry that this one was _so_ short. I wanted Jim's scene to be it's own chapter.**


End file.
